Blindly Betrayed
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward was detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob. Edward/Jacob SLASH WARNING *Evil Bella*
1. Chapter 1

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 1

She had caught him by surprise when she crashed into his naked chest the moment he was ready to expose himself. She had managed to push him back into the shadows. His surprise was evident when he steadied them both and took a good look at her. She looked near to tears as she checked him over. So many questions passed through his head especially one: how is she alive? But they were held off when Jane showed up with the others. He hid her behind him but knew it was too late. She was already exposed.

"Aro is waiting. Come." Jane's words were simple but held command. Though shorter and younger in human years, Jane was intimating. Edward knew to pick his fights and this was not one he would win. Defeated he followed Jane, making sure to keep Bella behind him. She had stayed strangely quiet, not even a whimper when she realized those humans were being led to their death. Normally she would have protested some way or another, quietly or loudly. But this time, nothing. He tried to look back to see if she's ok but Jane opened the door to Aro's throne room. She continued to lead the two of them in where Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat their respectful thrones. Littered about the room were their many minions. Jane retreated back to her spot along with the others, leaving Edward and Bella to stand in the center.

Though Edward was as much a vampire as they were a sense of dread filled him. He gripped tighter onto Bella's hand and kept her at his side. Suddenly he wished for the power to fuse with a human instead of reading minds. That way he had a sure way to keep Bella safe. But as most his wishes went, it wasn't happening. Aro studied them for a while. His eyes focused on Bella who shrunk into his side. Edward placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok," he whispered softly but knew everyone heard him. The gesture was to calm her, not secretly transmit some message. It worked. Slowly her shoulders relaxed but she still held tight onto the bottom of his shirt. He couldn't blame her. Despite how cool she was with his family, he was sure she feared the Volturi more than death.

Slowly Aro rose from his spot. He walked down the steps that held his throne on a higher level. The others remained still and silent as he made his way over to them. Slowly, painfully slow, he circled them. Bella's shaking stopped as did her breathing when he got in close to peer at her face. Acting on instinct, Edward changed their positions before she could blink. He growled in Aro's face, an action dangerous and rewarded in death. But Aro simply smiled and moved away. He stood in front of them at arm's length; his smile understanding and convincing.

"I'm glad she's unharmed, Edward." He spoke; calm as usual. Edward snarled. "Put those away, boy, before you bite someone." He chuckled at his own joke. Edward continued to snarl ignoring the comment. A mistake he took back when Jane moved a foot forward. Instantly he pulled his fangs back in and stood stoic. Jane retracted her foot back. Aro smiled once again with forgiveness.

"You've caused quite a commotion," Aro said instead. Edward wrapped his other arm around Bella's waist. He wasn't sure if it was to ensure her safety or his piece of mind.

Quietly with respect he replied "I'm sorry for causing a commotion. It appears I have mistaken; I won't need your services. Thank you." Edward was tempted to bow but kept his back straight. Too much respect can be an alarm. Aro studied him then laughed.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy my boy." Aro didn't move but to Edward it felt like he was only a centimeter away. It was as if with a finger Aro can do damage that no other can. If he was human, he would have taken a step back. But as a vampire he was prone to stand his ground.

"What do you mean?" Edward tried to play dumb. He knew it wasn't going to work but Aro nodded his head like he understood the impulse to play dumb.

"You've risked our society. You were about to expose yourself for all human eyes to see." Aro's voice became accusing and disapproving. Then his eyes shifted to Bella; Bella, who had frightful wide eyes. He reached a hand out and caressed her cheek. She eyed the hand but didn't dare move. "Of course, until, this young lady came to your rescue. For that," he bowed slowly in thanks, "I am grateful." Bella shrank away from him and closer to Edward. He laughed and straightened.

"I am sorry for putting our society at risk. It was foolish and I realize my mistake. I won't do it again."

"It is certain you will not do it again." Aro's voice was commanding, all positive emotions gone.

"Of course, Aro… may we leave now?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Why? Are you in a hurry to somewhere? Are you afraid that we'll eat her?" He asked the last question with humorous accusation. Edward stiffened. That had been exactly what he was afraid of. The Volturi taking bites out of Bella and he knew he couldn't do anything about if it happened. It was him against all thirty two of them. He'll never win. Not even with a miracle.

"Of course not, Aro, but Bella is exhausted. I simply wanted to get her home and in bed before she collapses." Edward thought fast on his feet. But he wasn't fooling anyone when Aro returned to his throne and sat with a commanding look.

"Nonsense, no need to drag her back home so fast, stay for a couple days," Aro concluded his thought.

"I'm sorry?" Edward was caught off guard. He had not prepared himself for that. He heard nothing about them staying in Aro's mind. His surprise won a smile on Aro's face, a victorious smile. The man had planned it.

"Stay for a couple days, Edward. We will provide your housing." Aro turned to Jane. "Jane, my dear, would you mind showing them to their room?"

"That won't be necessary, Aro. I wouldn't want to impose." Edward started to move for the door, taking Bella with him. He didn't get far before two unnamed guards blocked off the exit. They stood in a crouch, ready to pounce.

"You're not going anywhere, Edward, my boy. I seemed to have given you the wrong impression." Aro sat forward in his throne just as Edward turned around to look at him.

"You had no intentions of killing me whether I exposed myself or not." Edward reached into Aro's mind only to find jumbles of thoughts mixed together purposely. It took a while but that message bled through after he peeled and dug in the leader's mind with extensive force. Aro finally smiled the creepy smile Edward knew. Not the ones that gave false security.

"That would be correct. You have a far too precious gift for us to destroy on a whim because of your stupid actions. Simply exposing yourself in the sunlight could be played off as a special effects stunt. It is the modern world. Special effects are the 'normal' nowadays." Aro's smile widened.

"Jane," he called. She smiled, understanding the command. Eagerly she focused her eyes on Edward.

"This'll hurt, Cullen." Edward's body bends towards the floor with unbearable pain by her command. It burnt into his bones, relaxing his muscles against his will. His hold on Bella releases and she crawls out from under him before he crashes to the floor. She stumbles a couple feet back staring at him. He stared back with fear, fear for her.

"R-Run Bella!" He shouts against the pain in his jaw each time he moved it. She doesn't move. He tries to speak again but the pain intensifies and crashes him into the floor. He groans in pain.

"You'll be a great asset to our ranks." Aro's voice was distant and echoed in his mind but he heard every word loud and clear. "Bella," he heard Aro call. Instantly he shot up, surprising Jane. Her head snapped back a bit but she pushed forward with a glare. He had hoisted himself onto his hands when he felt Jane's fury. He fights against it as he looks over to Bella who stood a couple feet away. He peered up at her and wondered if another vampire has him under an illusion. Bella stood in place but not in fear. She stood with all her weight on one leg, a hip out, and her hand on that hip. Bella looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. As if she was enjoying watching his suffering form. Seeing he had looked back at her, her smirk grew and she clicked her tongue over the roof of her mouth.

"Bella," Aro called again. She looked up curiously, no longer in fear. She repositioned herself into a proper standing position, weight on both legs. Edward slumped onto the floor, his arms gave out but he kept his face up as he stared at the scene before him.

"Come," Aro waved his arm for her to come forward. Bella walked forward without hesitation. Edward tried to reach out to her.

"N-no-Be-BELLA!" He called out to her. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. A dash of hope ignited in him but dispersed when she rolled her eyes and continued walking forward. This wasn't making any sense to him. All her fears had gone. She no longer looked like a frightened lamb. But someone who belonged in this setting. Her posture was different. The way she walked. The way she carried herself. Like she was a part of their ranks. The pain cut his musing short. Jane didn't like people resisting her and the more he did the more she added onto him.

"That's enough Jane." Aro called for her to stop. "We don't want to damage him. You two," he called to the two guards that stopped them from leaving. "Restrain him." He ordered. Once Jane released Edward from his prison of pain the two shot forward and grabbed his arms. They pulled it back and locked it with metal cuffs that Edward knew was designed to hold a vampire. He didn't even try to break it. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Instead he watched as Bella climbed the steps to Aro's, Marcus', and Caius' thrones. She ignored the other two as she approached Aro. She bowed. Edward's eyes widened. He started screaming uncontrollably, not understanding what's going on. Bella rose from her bow and turned around with a displeased look.

"Will you shut him up?" Her first words in a while. Words that was cold and void of emotions. Words that ran dread through Edward's very being when, on order, the guards struck him in the head harder than he imagined. Their strength fueled by regular feeding of human blood. He groaned feeling the rush in his mind. A sensation he hadn't felt in centuries. As if he was human again, his head slumped forward.

"Why?" He whispered. He wasn't sure if she heard him but he heard her walk forwards a little. Then stop before the steps descended.

"There is no 'why'." She offered but offered nothing at the same time. No explanations. No excuses. He was prepared to scream again until Aro cut him off.

"Bella, here, is not who you think she is." He said. Edward looked up confused. Aro sighed. "Perhaps there is no easy way to do this. Edward, I would like you to meet my adopted daughter, Bella. Bella you already know Edward."

"Against my will," Bella added. "I brought him like you asked." A gasp by the doors startled them. Everyone turned just in time to see Alice turn and run. Bella growled and descended the stairs quickly following those who ran after Alice.

"I'll get her." She called but Aro stopped her.

"No, let her go." He said simply. Bella almost tripped over her feet at the words. She turned around stunned as well as Jane. The two stared at him wide eyed.

"But—" Bella moved forward to protest but Aro lifted a hand to cut her off.

"No, let her go. She will come back with Edward's rescue team. She might lead the other one here as well." Aro explained himself. This time it was Jane who spoke up.

"She will see your plan. She will see the other one's future."

"No she wouldn't." A realization dawned on Bella. Jane looked at her threateningly.

"And why wouldn't she?" She asked with a loud voice.

"Alice wasn't able to see my rescue. She explained it to me on the way here. She's been able to see me fine but she couldn't see me when he was there. As long as the vision has to do with him she won't see anything. Not even a shadow." Bella looked at Jane with wide confident eyes.

"What about Aro then? His decisions can be seen." Jane motioned to Aro with her arm. She wasn't going down without a debate or some sort of fight. Bella smirked and looked at Aro.

"I'm sure Aro can divert his thoughts and decisions elsewhere." Aro smirked at her words.

"Brilliant as always, my Bella." Aro commented her.

"Thank you," Bella smiled. Jane hissed but stepped back.

"Demetri, keep an eye on Ms. Alice." Aro ordered. Demetri nodded and headed off. Aro turned his attention back to Edward, who mysteriously had fallen silent. "As for Edward, lock him up for now. He will be in your care, Bella." Bella nodded and followed the two guards who has Edward restrained out the throne room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

This is a short chapter and I know that it's mostly focused on Bella but I need to get this out of the way first before anything else happens. I promise this is a Edward/Jacob fic. Just have to be patient for a while. I promise the next chapter is when Jacob makes his entrance. Like I said, just bear with me. It won't be long till the romance kicks in.

Reviews would be appreciated; good or bad.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 2

Alice, originally, snuck into the Volturi's base to rescue Edward and Bella. She had been one second too late in entering after Bella's elaborate leap over the fountain when the doors closed on her. Whether they done it purposely or not, Alice found a way in when the doors opened to allow some poor unsuspecting humans in. She gave them a sympathetic and mourning glance but shimmied into the darkness to follow the tourists, hoping it might lead to Edward and Bella. To her luck, the tourists passed the two who were being led by Jane in the other direction. Hurriedly she shifted in the shadows and followed them. Surprisingly Jane and the other guards hadn't sensed her. She hid behind the wall as they entered the throne room. Every word and action that had been said and done she witnessed. Alice was ready to jump in and play hero of the day but paused when Bella, apparently, had changed sides. Horrified she had released a gasp; a gasp that everyone heard, including Bella.

Without a second thought she ran. She knew that this was leaving Edward behind but she could always come back with Carlisle and the others. If she got captured now then there was no chance of anything happening or anyone getting rescued. She ran down hallways and turned as she retraced her steps perfectly back out the door. The guards still gave chase but stopped when she snatched up her fallen robe by the door and charged out into the sunlight. They all skidded to a stop just by the threshold and watched as she disappeared into the celebrating crowd. As she ran back to her car she wondered why she hadn't seen this coming. Why hadn't she saw Bella's betrayal? Why hadn't she seen who Bella really was? Questions flew in her mind and crashed against her skull, desperate for answers she knew she wasn't going to get easily. Faster than her car can take she sped back to the airport, dialing their number along the way.

"Hi, yes, I need a one-way ticket back to America; Forks, Washington." She spoke frantic as the operator picked up. "No, no, I don't care how much it costs. I need it now. It's urgent." She protested the operator's suggestion of flying tomorrow. The operator was silent but agreed and managed to slip her in last minute on a plane that had one last seat. She thanked the operator, gave her credit card number, told her she'll pick up her ticket at the airport, and hung up. She arrived in record time to receive her ticket and board the plane. Once settled into her seat and sure that no vampire was following her, she slammed the window shut and pulled off her cloak. Folding it she placed it on her lap and relaxed into the seat.

The plane ride was extensive and long. By the time she arrived back in Forks, it was near morning. She had phoned the Cullens ahead of time when she arrived back into American air space. She told them little of what happened in Volterra just that it was urgent and Edward was in trouble. They waited for her by check out. That she expected but she didn't expect Jacob to be there as well. He looked worried and ready to bite someone's head off. She gathered her luggage and hurried over to them but paced herself so she didn't just rush over in impossible speed. She eyed Jacob.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" She asked, offensively. All problems forgotten for a moment.

"It's a little complicated, Alice. We'll explain when we're home." Carlisle spoke up surprising her. She eyed Jacob but nodded. Outside the airport, The Cullens packed into their cars as Jacob got onto his motorcycle. Alice kept an eye on him as he sped past them in a zigzag formation on the highway. Carlisle, who drove the car, didn't seem fazed. He just sighed and kept driving. His driving was a bit more tamed than his children's. He drove the speed limit, sometimes passing it, but nothing too flashy. By the time they arrived at home, Jacob was chilling on his motorcycle. But he looked more on edge than anyone there. The Cullens parked their cars in the garage and headed into the living room with Jacob in tow. Once all seated Alice turned to address the reason for Jacob's presence.

"Why is here?" She asked again but this time more subtle in calling names. Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"Would you like to explain it or should I?" He asked him. Jacob shook his head.

"Thank you, sir, but I think it would be better if I explained it." Jacob moved forward. "I know you have something extremely urgent to say but I think you should know about this first. I've been spending weeks and all my days with Bella. I've been listening to her stories of Edward and his compassion and the way he expresses his love. Against my will… I imprinted on him."

"… How is that possible? He wasn't physically here." Alice was confused. Surprisingly she wasn't made nor irritated that a mutt had fallen in love with her brother, who was currently held captive.

"I've been thinking about this matter and I finally understood. Imprinting is a complex mechanism in us wolves. We, ourselves, are not sure how it worked. Sam had Leah before he changed. They were in love but after he changed he fell out of love for her and imprinted on Emily. He, of course, saw her first but for me it was different. I spent my days with Bella, I thought I would imprint on her but instead I spent my days listening to stories about Edward. Soon it became just Edward, no Bella. I think that's how I imprinted on him. Through her stories, Bella became invisible to me. It was Edward who lived during those moments." Jacob stopped himself before he could profess his undying love for the vampire when he wasn't even here. Though the Cullens understood his imprint he didn't want to push his luck.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. Jacob nodded instantly.

"Positive, it was confirmed when I heard Edward's voice through the phone in Bella's house. Just his voice alone gave me a sense of completion and peace. It took me a lot of strength not to swoon and profess myself to him." Alice sighed but she let it go for now. They can dwell on it later.

"Fine," Alice turned to the rest of her family. "Edward is safe, he didn't expose himself but the Volturi has him detained. They've locked him up."

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. He noticed that she hadn't returned with Alice. The curiosity and worry was itching away at his being. Alice's face hardened at the human girl's name.

"Bella… Bella betrayed Edward." She said.

"What?" Emmett asked. He was about to laugh but knew better at Alice's expression. Carlisle motioned for his son to be quiet for a moment. He gave Alice an inquiring look.

"What do you mean 'Bella betrayed Edward'?" He asked her.

"I don't know how I didn't see it, Carlisle. I'm sorry!" Alice shouted suddenly. "I've been able to spot check Bella ever since we met her but I don't know why I didn't see it." Esme moved to sit next to her daughter and hugged. She shushed her while running a hand along the back of her head.

"It's ok, Alice. What happened?" Esme spoke in a hushed tone. Alice pulled away. Her hysterics gone.

"Bella isn't who we think she is." For a moment she felt like she was echoing Aro's words. "I saw it with my own eyes. Aro claimed her as his adopted daughter. She was sent here to bring Edward to the Volturi."

"Adopted daughter?" Emmett shouted. He snarled and growled. "That bitch!" He shouted.

"Now, Emmett, calm down." Carlisle ordered. "Are you sure, Alice? Because as far as I can tell Bella's human. I know that the Volturi uses humans but I've never heard of Aro adopting a human child." Carlisle moved from his position behind the couch to sit in it.

"I'm sure, I saw her interact with Aro. When Aro had his men chain Edward up, she ordered the men to shut Edward up when he started screaming at her."

"And these men obeyed her?" Carlisle wanted to be sure before he pointed any fingers.

"Immediately. She even volunteered to chase me down when I ran after I was discovered behind the doors." Emmett scoffed at her words.

"Chase you? She's only human." He laughed at that. Jasper turned to him.

"She's human but she had control over Aro's men. It's obvious there's much we don't know about her." Jasper reasoned. Emmett ceased his laughter and replaced it with a serious look. He pounded his fists together.

"We have to rescue Edward and possibly give Bella a lesson." He snickered.

"Rescue Edward, we must. But this Bella situation should be taken care of lightly." Carlisle agreed and disagreed. Emmett looked at him shocked.

"It's obvious which side she's on. Why should it be taken with care? I say we go in and give her a piece of our mind." Emmett argued.

"Emmett, it's not that easy. There is still mystery surrounding Bella. She had a good cover here in Forks. A father and a back story she knew by heart. She obviously has experience playing people to her wishes." Jasper chimed in. Emmett glared at him but he knew he was right. Grumpily he threw his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and looked away.

"What do we do? We can't leave Edward there." Esme expressed a large amount of concern. It is certain that she would have cried if she was still human.

"We go get him." Alice proposed.

"How?" Jacob asked, speaking after a long while. "Who are the Volturi?" He asked a better question.

"The Volturi is the police of our world. We don't have many laws except not to expose ourselves to humans."

"More like the corrupted police." Emmett muttered but everyone caught it.

"Ok, got it. Volturi-corrupted police." Jacob summarized. "Moving on." He added when he noticed Emmett opening his mouth to talk again. Probably about to bad mouth the Volturi. "How do we get Edward back?" He resumed asking the question of the night.

"I'll go and talk to Aro." Carlisle volunteered. He got up to head upstairs and pack but his family stopped him. Especially Esme.

"You will not!" She shouted, horrified. "You should know, better than any of us, what kind of man Aro." She jumped up and was in front of him in an instant. Carlisle gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm glad you're worried for me, Esme. But because I know what kind of man Aro is, I can't leave Edward there. I can handle Aro. Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. Aro and I have a history. It won't be that easy to destroy me." Carlisle tried to ease Esme but all he did was worry her. She pouted angrily and moved past him.

"No, if you're going then we're all going." For once she was being unreasonable.

"Esme, that's uncalled for. Don't put the children in danger." Carlisle tried to reason with her this time but Emmett stood along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie stood as well though slightly reluctant.

"That's right, Carlisle. If you're going then we're all going. We don't leave our own behind or watch them walk into danger." Jasper said. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah. One for all and all for one." He quoted the phrase, though he didn't know where he got it. But it worked for this occasion. Rosalie smiled and hugged Emmett. She didn't say anything but her message got through. Alice nodded her head to Emmett's quote.

"If you're all going then I'm going too." Jacob spoke up. They all turned their heads. This was where Carlisle drew the line. He shook his head and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"No, my son, this isn't your concern." His words angered Jacob. He growled and pushed Carlisle's arm away.

"The hell it isn't! And you know that!" He growled. Carlisle stared at him for a moment before giving in. He knew that he wouldn't win the argument with Jacob. This was Jacob's imprinted he was talking about rescuing. On the looks of the boy he was ready to tear Carlisle apart to get his way into this rescue party.

"Alright fine, you all can come with me to Volterra but!" He paused for effect. "I will face Aro alone first." They were all to protest but Carlisle lifted his hands; a sign for them to wait. "Alice can tract my every move through her visions. If anything goes wrong you can all run to my rescue. We'll get a hotel close enough to the Volturi and far enough to run if anything goes wrong." They all nodded.

"Good," Carlisle sighed. He hoped this rescue would go without any violence but he knew his chances with that were slim. Too slim.

**EDWARDJACOB**

Across the ocean in Volterra, Italy, Edward spent his hours in a metal cage with no windows but four metallic walls. He tried banging his weight against it several times but it didn't give. He hadn't met metal this hard before. It led him to wonder what's underneath all that metal. After several unsuccessful attempts to crash his way through the walls Edward opted to sit against one end cross legged. Hours ticked by with him staring at the opposite wall. If he was human he would have gone crazy by now. But his mind was occupied by Bella's betrayal.

_Edward, I would like you to meet my adopted daughter, Bell. _

Aro's voice and claim ran past his mind in a loop. The words confused him though they were as clear as a sunny day. It was simple. Bella wasn't just some normal human who tumbled into Forks one day and met him. She wasn't just someone he craved blood from. She was someone who belonged to the Volturi, someone raised by the Volturi, someone sent by the Volturi to trap him. He had thought she was his dream, his ticket away from this hellish nightmare called vampire. But apparently he was blinded by the first person to accept his curse. Frustrated he banged his head back against the metal wall hard and loud. It hurt but he didn't care. He hasn't felt pain in a while. It was welcomed.

The sound of the door across from him opening was muffled by his pounding. It didn't occur to him someone was in the room until Bella spoke up. "Stop pounding your head against the wall. You'll never break through." There was no concern in her voice. It was as if she was merely citing a statistic his way.

Edward lifted his head back forward to look at her. She had changed her attire. The blue jeans were replaced with comforting black jeans that hugged her legs. Instead of the T-shirts she always wore she wore a black trench coat that was buttoned up and tied around the waist. Completing her outfit is a pair of black heeled boots that encased her jeans and traveled to her knees. But Edward's eyes zeroed in on her waist when she walked forward. Hanging off the belt of her trench coat was a dagger. He wondered briefly if she was going to stab him or attempt to stab him. The thought proved funny when he caught his lips tugging for a smile. Bella stopped a good foot away from him and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Behind came one of the humans who wanted to be vampires. In his hands was a chair. He placed it behind Bella and scurried away. Not even looking back she sat down.

"Hello, Edward." She greeted him with a small smile.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"And here I am trying to be civil." Bella whined but it leaked of sarcasm.

"Cut the act, Bella, or is that not your name too?" Edward lifted the corner of his lips in a snarl. She snorted and looked at the floor.

"No, Isabella Swan is indeed my name." She paused. "Charlie Swan is my father so is Renee." Her confession opened a curious door for Edward. Instead of avoiding her appearance he looked at her and cocked his head to the side. Though still reluctant to engage in a casual conversation he couldn't help but ask.

"Then why are you here?" Though his words could be intercepted as something else Bella knew what he meant.

"Because Charlie and Renee are a part of Volturi as well. Their back stories are a bunch of bullshitting crap." Bella leaned back and placed her elbow on the back of the chair. "Their orphans. Adopted by Aro and eventually mated. And here I stand." Her voice was playful and he could hear the smirk in it.

"So everything was a lie?" He asked lamely. She snorted then laughed out loud. The sound breaking his non-beating heart.

"Honey, ever since the beginning nothing's been real. I'm surprised you didn't go for the door." She directed the conversation elsewhere.

Edward shrugged. "I can hear them outside waiting for me to jump you and run. They'll intercept me and throw me back in." She laughed at his explanation and stuck her tongue out to touch her own blunt canine teeth. Bella shook her head in amusement.

"I told them you would hear them but they insisted. What can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Why are you in here? What do you want from me?" He asked her this time.

"Nothing yet, just wanted to make sure you don't damage yourself before things get interesting. There's more to it than just you sitting in here rotting away." Then she stood, slung the chair over her shoulder, and headed back to the open door.

"Why?"

"I told you, there is no 'why'."

"No, I mean, why am I here?" That stopped her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Mmhmm, for my sheer curiosity." She offered then slammed the door shut behind her.

**EDWARDJACOB**

Volterra was dark when the Cullens plus Jacob arrived. True to his word Carlisle got them four hotel rooms in a hotel that was near but far enough from the Volturi. No one went to their rooms except for Esme and Carlisle. Everyone piled into their room. No one was resting. No one needed it. They were here on a mission and they were going to do it before it got too late. Carlisle stood by the door preparing himself for a meeting with Aro. Alice sat on the bed, cross legged, focusing on her visions.

"Demetri knows we're here in Volterra." She spoke in that distant and distracted voice.

"What? How?" Rosalie asked, bordering on shrieking.

"I don't know how but he's tracking me. I can see him." Alice answered the question. Rosalie cursed.

"It's ok, Rose." Carlisle assured. "Demetri's track Alice, not me. He won't know where I'm going. All of you stay here unless Alice gives you the signal." Carlisle slipped out the door reminding himself to not look back at his family's distress look. He knows that with one look he'll forget all about the plan and take them all along. The streets of Volterra were empty besides him. But he checked the streets once more for assurance. When he was sure no one was around he sped forward in the direction of the Volturi. In no time he was standing by their doors. Carlisle knocked. At the end of his knock the doors opened and a guard stood on the other side. He stared at Carlisle then determined him a vampire.

"State you business," he said in that official announcer voice.

"Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to see Aro." Carlisle introduced himself.

"Let him in." A woman spoke from behind the guard. The guard turned and gave Carlisle a view of Jane. She stood as still as he always remembered her to be. Her eyes always focused but not on him but something else. It never blinked nor moved. The guard stepped aside for Carlisle to step through the threshold.

"Thank you, Jane." Carlisle knew his manners even when his son was being held captive in the very place he stands. Jane stood for a moment before turning and walking down the hall. He assumed she wanted him to follow and he did. She didn't oppose but simply led him to where Aro was. Though he knew the building by heart, Carlisle followed her silently. She led him to, what he remembers as, Aro's bed chambers. She knocked three times.

"What is it, Jane?" Aro's voice filtered through the hard wooden door.

"Carlisle is here to see you." Jane's voice, quiet yet strong as always.

"Let him in." Aro ordered. She pushed the door open and stepped aside. Carlisle thanked her again and walked in. He forced his instincts down when he caught Aro feeding off a vulnerable human woman. She was moaning and unashamed of her naked form in his bed. Aro, himself is dressed but his buttons all undone. He flashed a bloody smile at Carlisle and resumed his feeding. He didn't drain the woman but simply to the point of exhaustion. When she fainted and ceased to make any noise, he dumped her aside on his lavish bed. Once again Carlisle fought the urge to aid her. Aro got off his bed and walked towards Carlisle.

"My brother, it has been far too long since the last time we met." He offered as a greeting.

"Yes it has, Aro." Carlisle ripped his gaze from the woman and bore it onto Aro. "I believe you have my son."

"Yes, yes," Aro smiled and waved to the couches in his room. "Would you care to sit down?"

"No thank you, Aro; I just want my son back." Carlisle declined his offer. Aro pulled his arms in and pretended to debate it over in his head.

"Huh, that's not good, not good at all. You see, I have something I want from your son." Aro explained.

"Whatever it is, leave my son out of it." Carlisle was losing his patience.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You see it has to be your son." Aro smiled.

"Why is that? What are you planning?" Carlisle asked him.

"I want your son's power and since he won't join my ranks…" Aro trailed off with a smirk. He turned away from Carlisle to inspect the woman before dumping her once again. "Don't worry, I'll send him back when I get what I want." Aro assured him.

"Not good enough, you are not doing anything to my son, you hear me?" Carlisle charged forward and pushed Aro into the wall. The man just laughed.

"You're not as threatening as you used to be, Carlisle. This whole vegetarian thing is making you slip." Aro flipped them and pushed Carlisle into the wall. "You've been a thorn in my nail ever since you've left the Volturi. Don't think I won't get rid of you." Aro hissed before throwing Carlisle across the room. Carlisle skid to a stop before he hit something. Aro fixed his clothing and headed for the couches he motioned to earlier. He sat down and nodded over to the couch next to his.

"Sit down, it's been a while." When Carlisle didn't move, Aro tried something else. "Your son's life here at our chambers depends on your performance, Carlisle." Carlisle cursed under his breath but sat down as instructed. Aro picked up a wine bottle and poured them each a glass. Except it wasn't wine in that bottle.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

Another chapter in one night. I'm on a roll here. But sadly you'll have to wait till tomorrow for another chapter. I got to end this here before my mother decapitates me. (lol)

Reviews please. I love reviews and they always fuel me to write faster and more. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 3

"I don't know what games you're playing, Aro. But I can only tolerate so long." Carlisle warned him when Aro pushed the glass of fresh human blood his way. His golden eyes narrowed at Aro's own sparkling red ones. There was something hidden in those eyes.

"I'm not playing any games, my brother. I just want to chat, catch up, as they say nowadays." Aro smiled as he drank heartily from the glass. Carlisle briefly wondered if he could get Aro to continue drinking, would he explode from over eating. It was a passing thought but tempting. Aro pushed Carlisle's own glass closer to him but Carlisle refused with a look. It only rewarded another laugh from the red eyed leader. "You were never any fun, Carlisle, never drinking from humans, only animals."

"It is the compassion I possess that allowed me to see the dark of your ways." Carlisle countered. Aro set his glass down.

"It's funny how you deem my ways dark when all I'm doing is surviving. We're vampires, Carlisle. Vampires prey on human blood. They are our food just as pigs, chickens, turkeys, and other animals are theirs. You don't see them mourning their food, now do you?"

"There are vegetarians amongst the human race." Carlisle eyed Aro with confidence. Aro nodded his head.

"Yes, the minority amongst humans. The percentage of carnivores in the human race out runs the percentage of herbivores, my friend." Aro smirked. Carlisle sighed at the argument. He's heard it many times from many different vampires during his lifetime.

"That may be true but there are humans who are trying. There are humans who feel sorrow for eating animals. They are the ones who we should learn from."

"Learn from? Just because you're not drinking from humans doesn't mean you're not killing a life each time you feed." Aro snickered. He reached for his glass again.

"What are you saying?" Carlisle had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going.

"You call yourself a vegetarian. A vegetarian defines as someone who eats vegetables, non-living food." Aro explained with a lazy drawl. "You feed on animals, living beings. How are you a vegetarian Carlisle? Explain it to me. Because I don't see it." Carlisle bit the tip of his tongue. Aro caught him. He thought it over before sighing and leaning back into the couch.

"I was once human, you were once human, and we all were once humans. That's all I can say to explain myself. We live on blood, that I can't deny, but since I have a choice in whether to drink from humans or animals. I choose animals. At least with animals I can't understand what they're saying, screaming, but with humans, I can. We still speak the same language despite our difference in species. That enough fuels me to never feed on humans." Carlisle explained to Aro who sat bewildered by his reason. The leader rested his glass on the table and leaned back himself. A couple seconds later he chuckled. Carlisle arched an eyebrow when Aro threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"That is the most absurd thing I've heard since you've left." He hollered out after his laugh. Carlisle's arched eyebrow twitched. His hands fisted tightly but he contained himself. He was in enemy territory. He would lose this fight if he began it. Instead he decided to end the conversation here. He had played Aro's game long enough.

"This has gone on long enough, Aro. Give me my son back." Carlisle demanded. Aro's humor dropped as he frowned.

"Now, why did you have to go and do that? I was having so much fun." Aro whined.

"I don't have time for your games. I came here with one purpose and that's to get my son back. Where is Edward?" Carlisle's voice was final. Aro stared at him for a minute. The one moment he seemed like a true vampire. He sat as still as stone. His eyes focused on Carlisle's, unmoving. Carlisle wasn't about to lose. He focused his own eyes on Aro's, mimicking his stone impersonation. Then Aro sat forward suddenly. His eyes came to life with wild lust.

"I believe your son is the least of your worries, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The use of his title and full name stunned Carlisle. Aro never used it. He was going to call him on it when his phone rang. It disturbed the air Aro created and he sat back once again as Carlisle took the call.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered it timidly.

"_Carlisle!" _It was Alice.

"What is it?" Carlisle's voice was strained. Alice sounded really upset and urgent.

"_Jacob's missing! He went out for a walk but he's gone! I can't find him!" _Alice shouted loud into the phone. After her first sentence Carlisle focused his eyes on Aro. The man's smirk grew wider after each sentence she spoke. It was obvious he could hear the conversation. And he wasn't shy about it too.

"Alice, take your family and try looking outside the hotel. I have a feeling he's been abducted." Carlisle hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Instantly he was hovering above Aro and trapping him into the couch.

"What have you done?" Carlisle's words dripped with venom. Aro simply smiled.

"I would hurry if I were you, Carlisle. She's not bringing him or Edward back here." Aro's words had Carlisle dashing out the door and towards the hotel. He knew Aro wasn't kidding. The leader could barely contain the smile he had on his face. That was proof enough his words were the truth. Lucky for him the streets were empty, giving him enough space to speed faster. By the time he arrived back at the hotel his family was waiting for him outside. They all donned worried faces, even Rosalie. Though it was only evident if she turned her face a certain angle. Alice was more frantic than the others. She kept trying to see who took Jacob but she couldn't see with him in the way. She clutched Jasper's arm tightly causing the man to wince every once in a while. She was near tears when her visions kept coming up blank. Carlisle placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. She gasped and ceased her visions long enough to whimper at him.

"I can't see him, Carlisle. The one time I need to see I can't see." She cried.

"It's not your fault Alice." Carlisle released her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked the family.

"Jacob wanted to go for a little walk in the hallways. We didn't see any harm in it until he didn't return an hour later." Jasper explained.

"We searched the hotel and the surrounding area. He's gone." Emmett continued.

"That's not good. I couldn't get Edward back. Now it's Jacob? What is going on here?" Carlisle knitted his eyebrows together in thought. This was getting weirder by the minute.

**EDWARDJACOB**

The first thing Jacob realized when he awoke was his vision was foggy and there was something cold surrounding his wrists. His head rolled to the left heavily when he tried to pick it up. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to fight the urge to go back to sleep. Vaguely he heard someone calling his name. Encouraged he fought to keep his eyes opened and beat the fog out of his head. He listened to the voice once more as it called his name. It came from his right. With all his strength he turned his head to the right only to be startled by the closeness the other person was to him. But it was definitely the person calling him. He could see his lips moving though the voice was discombobulated. Eventually it cleared as did his vision. Eventually his vision cleared as did the fog in his brain. He groaned.

"Edward?" He called out to the person next to him. Proving him right, Edward reached forward to steady him against, what he knew, was a cold metal wall. "Where am I?" He asked the question anyone would ask in this situation.

"It's a long story." Edward answered back. Jacob groaned and rolled his head onto Edward's shoulder. The vampire stiffened but relaxed when Jacob fell asleep once more. The wolf, as he can tell, was exhausted. Slowly he shifted so Jacob would be more comfortable. It was to his surprise when Bella had him transported into a movable small square cell and hauled Jacob in with him. She carelessly threw the werewolf into the cell like he didn't weigh two hundred fifty pounds. She made it look more like it was twenty five pounds. The doors closed, locking them in pure darkness. Seconds later he felt the cell being pulled into motion by a car. He didn't know where they were going but he knew they've been travelling for an hour at least. With the wolf sedated Edward had himself as company again. This time though, instead of wondering about Bella, he wondered about Jacob. He was curious enough about the Volturi's plans for him but when they added Jacob to the mix; he began to crave the truth.

It wasn't until another hour later did Jacob awake when he felt the cell being lifted and dropped repeatedly. The wolf seemed confused for a bit as he looked around. Then his eyes widened in horror as he dashed forward only to stumble when he realized his arms were cuffed behind his back. Edward dashed in front of Jacob to steady the man before he fell over and hurt himself. Jacob leaned all his weight on Edward for a moment before mumbling thanks and steadied himself. He looked around at the four metal walls, ceiling, and floor.

"What is going on here? Why am I cuffed? Why am I in this box? Is it moving?" He shrieked the last question. Edward sighed.

"You've been captured by the Volturi. They're transporting us somewhere. I think we're going on a cargo aircraft."

"A what?"

"… An airplane that transports things around the world." Edward clarified.

"Oh, ok… wait! Not ok!" Jacob shrieked again.

"Could you stop doing that?" Edward winced. Jacob shrugged.

"Sorry, I think whatever that's in my system is messing with me. It'll pass." Jacob then looked around a bit more. "How did I get here? I can't remember much of last night…" Jacob concentrated on why and how he got here. His thoughts were jumbled. Pictures were fading in his mind. Every time he thought back his head hurts. Slowly he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Edward remained standing as he waited for Jacob to collect his thoughts. After several tries Jacob groaned in frustration and screamed.

"I can't remember anything!" He shouted. Hesitantly Edward stepped forward and slid onto the floor next to Jacob. The wolf gave him a sad look.

"Perhaps this would help?" He asked. Jacob listened intently. "It is Bella who has brought you here and restrained your arms. It is her who has me here as well."

"Bella?" Jacob echoed the name as he stared into the darkness. He gasped. It all came back to him in a rush. The fading pictures became clearer. His thoughts sectioned and filed in place. "I remember… I was walking the halls of the hotel when—"

_Ever since a child Jacob had always found walking to be a primary stress reliever for his mind. This time was no exception when he sat in that hotel room with five vampires, one whom keeps reporting Carlisle's future status in the Volturi base. He felt hopeless sitting around waiting to for someone else to rescue his imprinted. But he knew it was for the best. He was only one werewolf and he knew the odds. Yet Alice's voice became unbearable especially when everyone hung off every one of her words. In a desperate need of a walk Jacob had excused himself and dashed for the hallway. He knew stepping outside was not a safe idea so he opted to just simply walking down to the café. _

_As all his walking experiences were, it was peaceful and relaxing. His mind unwinds the stress he had gathered from worrying about Edward and hurriedly leaving the country. Jacob descended the stairs to the lobby even though they were on the tenth floor. Descending the stairs was a natural feat for him. He didn't have to think. Just did it. Once down in the lobby he approached the receptionist. _

"_Excuse me," he really hoped she spoke English. He was in the restrooms when the Cullens checked in. The receptionist smiled warmly. _

"_Yes?" She asked. He smiled back, relieved that he didn't have to embarrass himself by acting out his question like most tourists does. _

"_Where's your café?" He asked. She stood up from her seat to peer over the tall ledge that covered her actual desk. _

"_Yes, where is your café?" A voice asked from behind. Jacob stiffened at the voice. He glanced to his right as he saw the one person he wished to not see right now appear. _

"_Bella," he whispered harshly as she leaned onto the ledge and smiled at him. _

"_Jacob, care to join me at the café?" She asked. But Jacob knew she wasn't asking. She was demanding it. Her confident eyes said it all. Though she was technically still human and possibly weaker he felt defying her demand wasn't a good idea. He looked back at the receptionist who carried a worried glance. She knew something was wrong. She locked eyes with him and sent a mental message, asking if she should notify the authorities. He just forced a smile and turned to Bella who still had that demanding smile. _

"_It'd be nice," he said. He wasn't even going to pretend it was a coincidence bumping into her. He knew damn well she purposely came here to meet him. Together they turned to the receptionist. The woman hesitated before reaching around to point to her left._

"_Go down that hallway, turn left, and you'll see a sign that says 'Our Café'." She instructed. _

"_Thank you," Bella got off the ledge, gave her a smile, and walked in the direction she was pointed. Jacob followed her silently. He took in her outfit. It wasn't what he expected her to wear. The style was grown, something she was not. As a teenager he liked her better in T-Shirts and jeans but he didn't dwell on it. Her clothing was the least of his worries. She led him directly into the café and to the back corner. A waiter came up with menus. Bella declined hers. _

"_Just give me coffee, black; three sugars and no milk." She ordered right away. _

"_And you sir?" the waiter turned to Jacob. He, too, gave his menu back. _

"_Same except give me one sugar and a cup of milk." The waiter nodded and headed off. Bella hadn't taken her eyes off him ever since they sat down. He felt uneasy under her gaze. _

"_Why are you here, Jacob?" She asked him as if she hadn't planned his arrival. _

"_How did you know I was here?" He asked back. She leaned back, crossed her legs and arms. _

"_The Volturi has informants and guards all over Volterra. As long as I'm interested I can get any information. Now answer my question. Why are you here?" Her eyes still trained on him, not blinking, just staring. _

"_I'm here for Edward." He stated bluntly. _

"_Edward?" She asked with an amused smile tugging at her lips. The waiter returned with their coffee. Jacob thanked him but Bella didn't even spare him a glance. She just stirred her coffee and picked it up. Jacob did the same and sipped a small amount, tasting it. "Why would you be here for Edward?" She asked as she placed her coffee down. _

"…" _He debated whether to tell her or not. Bella wasn't a part of their side anymore. From what Alice relied, she's always been with the Volturi. But then he thought what harm could it do if she knew? His imprint had nothing to do with the Volturi. It was something between him, Edward, and his tribe. Surely they can't use it against him can they? He was still fresh on what the Volturi is. He got the crash course on their way here. Nothing for him to make assumptions just yet. Apparently his silence tugged on her patience. She fiddled with the coaster under her cup. _

"_The person the Volturi wants is Edward. That's all. I'm just curious why you're here for Edward. Imagine my surprise when one of the Volturi's informants told the news of the Cullens __**plus one werewolf**__ arriving to rescue poor helpless Edward." She snickered. The hand that rested on his thigh tightened at her mocking Edward. "You'd understand my curiosity of course. You've always hated Edward. The whole werewolf and vampire thing." She raised her eyebrows in emphasis. By then Jacob began growling at her. Her smile didn't falter though. _

"_So what is your reason? Humor me; this task I've been assigned is beginning to get dull." Bella leaned forward onto the table as she drawled out the last words. The restraint in Jacob's reasoning snapped as he lunged for her. But before he got far a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. He stumbled on his feet and crashed to the floor. The café occupants gasped and before anyone can approach Bella dashed from her seat and crashed onto the floor beside him, on her knees. Acting concerned she placed her hand on his chest and dabbed at his face with her other hand like she was checking his temperature. Jacob grabbed the front of her trench coat and pulled her forward. _

"_WH-What did you do?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. She smirked in his face. _

"_Don't you remember? The Volturi has people all over Volterra." The same waiter that served them came running over and knelt down beside them. Jacob turned to him thinking he's here to help but knew it wasn't that when the waiter looked at Bella and nodded. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked her. _

"_I don't know he just crashed." Bella sounded concerned. The waiter nodded his head. _

"_I'll help you carry him inside for a rest. If he's still not up to it we'll call for an ambulance." The waiter picked Jacob up by throwing his arm across his shoulder and leading him away. Bella followed. Jacob tried to resist but his mind fell victim to darkness. The last thing he saw was the door to the kitchen. _

Jacob groaned when he realized he's been duped by Bella, a girl thought to be clumsy and idiotic at times. Now that he thought of it, it was quite weird how she treated the waiter. Like he was nothing in her eyes. Slowly he glanced at Edward. Now that he sorted out why and how he got here, he was beginning to focus on Edward. It was surreal that the vampire was before him. It was never like this between them. Calm and quiet. They were always yelling and threatening the other in some way or form. As he dwelled on the thought he had the urge to lean against Edward as he curled himself up into a sitting ball. But he refrained from doing so. He may have imprinted on Edward but Edward might not agree on the same terms. But he couldn't help sneaking a glance at Edward. His eyes widened when they met Edward's own staring ones. Quickly he looked away.

"Are you ok, Jacob?" Edward placed a gentle hand on Jacob's shoulder. The cold contrasted the warmth of his temperature. It should have dropped his temperature but instead Jacob's rose. It was then that Edward pulled away.

"Oh," he simply said. Jacob scrunched his eyes shut and curled tighter into himself. _I'm so screwed this time!_ He thought as he realized Edward knew about his imprint.

"How long?" He heard Edward ask. The question caught him off guard. _Did he just ask me how long I've imprinted on him? _He had no need to voice his thoughts when Edward nodded his head. Jacob uncurled himself and sighed. He leaned back against the metal wall and stretched his legs.

"It happened when you left Forks. Bella was devastated… or should I say, pretending to be devastated. She sought comfort with me and started talking about you. She reminisced about how passionate you were in the relationship. How you were always a caring person. Someone who listened really listened. Every time we met she always talked about you. Eventually, I don't know how, but it wasn't Bella I was seeing anymore. It was you." Jacob looked down at Edward's hand that lay beside him on the floor of the cell. Though it was pitching dark he was able to see the outline of the fingers. The way his finger curled in a relaxing manner. The paleness that was his skin. The cooling temperature that became airborne and itched at his boiling hand. He saw and felt everything and it only made him want to hold onto that hand. Play with the fingers and forget about what is going on. But he refrained himself and looked away.

"This imprint… how does it work?" Edward asked. Somehow Jacob knew that Edward knew that he wanted to hold his hand but wasn't moving away.

"We don't really know. It's relatively new even though our race has been around for centuries like yours has. From what we can understand, it's all about true love. We don't know who it is but it's like a stamp once you meet the person. It just hits you. A big flashing neon sign that says 'this is it! This is your true love!' Do not take it literally." Jacob deadpanned when he saw the smile tugging at Edward's lips. Edward chuckled but nodded his head.

"So you can't control it?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head.

"No, we can't. The imprint sort of chooses itself. The person most suited for us…"Jacob trailed off. The conversation was hurting him but he kept it going for Edward. Edward wanted to know and he wanted him to know.

"You don't have to tell me just because I want to know." Edward responded to his thought. Jacob chuckled coldly as he leaned back against the wall once more.

"Uh huh and I want you to stop reading my mind." Jacob joked. Edward chuckled.

"Noted, we both can't stop what's unstoppable." Edward turned to him with a smile. Jacob ran his tongue over his upper teeth. He really wished Edward would stop confusing him like that. One moment he's hesitant, the next it was like he was flirting with him. It gave Jacob false hope and that was the last he needed now.

"I'm not giving you false hope." Edward said suddenly. Jacob snapped his head around to stare at him wide eyed. His hopes soaring faster than a shooting star.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying." He accused breathless.

"I am." Edward ran a hand through the spikes of his hair. "I'm not giving you false hope. I had days to consider what I had with Bella. I realized if I looked hard enough, she was just leading me around in a leash. It wasn't real. But you… I can feel the way you feel about me. It radiates off you and I kind of like it. I thought I would have freaked when you thought about your imprint on me but I actually found it… calming." Edward tried a hesitant smile. Jacob stared at him then breathed out a laugh.

This time, with reassurance, he reached over and placed his hand on Edward's. Edward turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around Jacob's hand. Feeling giddy and much like a girl Jacob leaned his head onto Edward's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

These chapters are wavering in length so don't expect a common word count for each chapter.

Another chapter which means I'm expecting reviews. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 3

They didn't know how long they've sat in the cell. Day and night didn't matter to them when all they saw was darkness and each other. Their hands were entwined the entire trip. The silence they sat in was comforting and they kept it. Jacob would sneak glances at Edward once in a while. He couldn't believe his luck. Edward Cullen might like him back. The giddy feeling returned as he gripped Edward's hand tight. An ecstatic smile tugged at his lips. Even though it happened several times and each time Edward would smile himself, trying not to laugh.

But their little world collapsed when the cell began moving again. They braced themselves onto the floor when it slanted and dropped with a loud thump. There were voices outside the cell communicating for a while. The two recognized one as Bella; she was giving orders, orders to open the cell. At her orders there were several bangs and the door creaked opened. Bella stood directly outside with two vampires behind her. She squinted into the cell trying to find them.

"Come on out you two." Finally giving up she called out to them. There was no movement. "Or I can just send in two vampires to HAUL you out." When there was still no movement she sighed and waved the two vampires behind her forward. They stepped around her and entered the cell. There were grunts and curses before they emerged, dragging Edward and Jacob behind them. Bella snorted.

"I understand that you want to make this as difficult as possible for me but you're just disgracing yourselves." She smirked then turned and walked. Edward and Jacob observed their surroundings. They were in the middle of an island; an island that Edward did not recognize even with his years of travel. It resembled an island that Carlisle bought for Esme though. There were tropical green trees that rose high above their heads. The farther they walked the taller the grass got. It tickled the base of Edward's and Jacob's waist.

"Where are we?" Edward asked at last.

"Ohhhh, now he asks me!" Bella exaggerated with a smile as she turned around to look at one of the vampires. They laughed with her. "We're in the Bermuda Triangle." She answered on a more serious note. Edward gave her a weird look as did Jacob.

"The Bermuda Triangle? Are you trying to fool us or something?" Jacob spat at her.

"No," Bella smiled a toothy smile over her shoulder. She pushed the grass aside as they became a climb upwards. "Its superstitious ghostly activities provide privacy." She made a "woooo" noise and wiggled her hands around for emphasis. She giggled but continued walking.

"… You're saying that it's all vampires doing this stuff?" Jacob was shocked.

"You've obviously derailed somewhere." Bella commented but she didn't answer his question. Bella steered off the path and headed into the trees. The two were pushed in when they were reluctant to follow. Deep into the trees was a cave. Bella strolled right in and disappeared into the dark. They followed behind only to be grabbed once they were in by the two vampires. The inside was nothing like the outside. It was developed and constructed to resemble a scientist's lab. There were people in white coats walking around and experimenting and chatting in groups. They looked up when the five of them walked by. They nodded to Bella and the two vampires and stared at Edward and Jacob.

"Tell Daniel to get ready." Bella ordered one of the scientists. The woman nodded and headed off into another part of the cave. Edward and Jacob were dragged deeper into the cave harshly and dumped into a room. The room was furnished with a large bed, a sitting area, and some reading materials, with a bathroom. Edward turned a full circle inspecting the room as did Jacob. Finally Edward settled his eyes on Bella, whose appearance he still can't get used to seeing. She leaned on the door frame fingering the hilt of her dagger.

"Stay here and play nice. Don't attempt to escape. I'm sure you know how many vampires we have in here." She smirked at Edward before shutting the metal door and locking it. They listened to her walk down the hall. Awkwardly they stood at the foot of the bed. The leisure of pretending to listen to sounds outside the door was not an option. Unlike humans vampires moved softer and faster, leaving behind no sounds. After half a minute of standing around Edward moved to the door; he knew there were two vampires stationed right outside. He could hear their individual thoughts. And he was sure they could hear him moving closer to the door. From behind Jacob observed as Edward peered at the door and ran a finger over its material. Jacob scoffed.

"I doubt you'll get past that Edward." He commented. The vampire turned around to eye him with offended curiosity.

"Really?" He couldn't help but counter Jacob's unintentional harmful comment. Jacob seemed surprised he retorted and sat down on the bed. The chain linking his cuffs together jingled as his arms sagged forward. He trained his eyes on Edward then nodded at the door in challenge. A small easy smirk played his lips. Edward accepted the challenge with vigor. He turned back to the door to inspect it further. It was metal that was obvious. From experience Edward had been able to bend and bust through metal before but the metal he's encountered these couple of days seemed different. He thought back to when he first encountered these metal doors. He had thrown all he had into it more than enough times. It shook and vibrated and even chipped a bit but it didn't even bend. There was something under this metal that was preventing him from crashing through.

"There's something under here that's restricting me." He announced to Jacob; not sure why. Behind him Jacob hummed his agreement.

"Well, think what materials can withstand your strength." Jacob suggested a thought. Heeding his advice, Edward thought about his life as a vampire. Nothing stood out as withstanding him. He managed to break almost anything given to him. Of course he never did it on purpose.

"I can't think of anything." Edward concluded. Jacob sighed.

"Well something's blocking you from crashing through… maybe you can tear the metal off to see what's underneath." Jacob suggested another idea. Edward stepped away from the door to sit beside Jacob on the bed. Together they eyed the door. A simple door that was enforced by unknown material. A laughable matter if not for their situation.

"What now?" Jacob asked. He was at a lost. His intention was to rescue Edward. Not get drugged with who-knows-what and kidnapped to an island in the deserted waters of the Bermuda to be trapped in a room with Edward, his imprinted. If under a different set of circumstances Jacob would have been excited beyond belief with skyrocketing joy. However right now, he just felt dread for what Bella, who he is positive now is most likely deranged to some degree, has in store for them.

"I don't know…" Edward felt lost and self-loathing. Never had he been without a plan. He always had a plan about whatever it was that was conflicting him. Yet here he sat with Jacob, cuffed and locked into a room with unknown intentions heading their way. He could read the fear that Jacob tried to keep to himself. But with Edward, nothing was kept private. He heard everything and knew everything Jacob was feeling. Jacob knew it too when he looked at Edward. His eyes shined with restricting tears and pleading for some kind of comfort.

Seeking some comfort himself, Edward swung his arm around Jacob's shoulders and brought him in. The wolf, which he is beginning to see as cute and cuddly, leaned into his shoulder and chest. Edward gripped hard onto Jacob, not afraid of breaking him. He knew Jacob wouldn't break. It was impossible unless he truly wished to break the wolf. Feeling the pressure on him, Jacob nuzzled Edward and closed his eyes. His soul soaring and warm. He could feel the imprint tingling and heating between them. Though Edward was an ice in temperature Jacob felt hotter than ever. He knew Edward felt it too when the vampire gripped him tighter and sniffed at his hair.

"We'll be ok right?" Jacob knew it was weak and girl-like to ask that question but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know, even if it was a lie. Edward huffed into his hair when he heard that comment.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jacob. I know you want to feel safe but I can't say something that is not true." He reasoned instead. Jacob chuckled sadly as the fear grew with Edward's words. It hurts the vampire to know that he had imported more fear into the wolf. But he knew even if he lied about it, it wouldn't be convincing and unfair to Jacob. Shielding him from reality with comfort lies would only harm him more when it crumbles down in the heat of conflict. That kind of harm will damage him permanently.

"Can't you just lie?" Jacob asked, still hopeful Edward would say it. But his hopes dropped more when he felt Edward shake his head against his own.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Edward whispered into his hair. It was quiet afterwards. Neither spoke; just basking in the warmth that radiated off Jacob. Their hug grew tighter as minutes ticked by. But Edward pulled away suddenly. Surprised and offended Jacob was about to complain, when the door opened. Taken over by instinct they stood and crouched, Edward ready to pounce and Jacob ready to shift.

Once again, their captor walked through the threshold. But she wasn't alone this time. Behind her she dragged a struggling young girl bound by the wrists. The girl kicked and screamed all the while sobbing in hysterics. Bella grunted before striking her over the head. The girl groaned as her head drooped heavily. Harsh and uncaring Bella dumped her in front of Edward. He looked at her with suspicion. She ignored him as she bend down and took hold of the girl's arms. Taking out a pocket knife Bella cut a thin line on one of her arm. The girl screamed and begged for her to stop. Dark red blood trickled from the opening. The smell swirling at Edward's nose. Instantly he was across the room covering his nose, much like he did when he first kissed Bella. An event he know regrets.

"Feed," Bella said simply and dropped the girl's arms. The girl tried to stop the bleeding but Bella kicked her. Jacob rushed to Edward's side and pressed his hands on Edward's chest to ensure he won't charge for the girl. The girl lay on the floor eying Edward, aware of what he is and more afraid than ever at his blood lusting looks.

"You," Bella called to Jacob as she retrieved something from the door. It was a tray of cooked food consisting of meat and veggies with a carton of milk. She placed it on the table in the sitting area. "Eat," she ordered. But Jacob didn't move. He was too busy pushing against Edward as an extra restraint to help the vampire from feeding live. In sync they glared at Bella.

"You know he doesn't drink human blood." Jacob accused.

"And I don't care." Bella sat on the arm of one of the couches in the sitting are. She crossed her ankles together as well as her arms. Patiently she waited for Edward to snap. "He will drink human blood," Her words were final.

"Why? Why are you forcing him to drink human blood?" Jacob pursued his quest of getting her to get rid of the girl. He grunted when Edward pushed against him. He pushed back, effectively pushing the vampire into the wall. "Edward, focus on me. Shhhh, it's ok. Focus on me. Forget her." Jacob coaxed. Painfully Edward tore his eyes away from the frightful girl to stare at Jacob. He focused on the dark pools of his eyes. The pleading and caring and worrying shine in them. The way they glistened. The way they calmed him even though they had been at each other throats just mere months ago.

"His resistance is futile, Jacob. He won't last long. He will feed."

"Why?" Why human blood? It'll only make him stronger." Jacob knew that if he mentioned that it would work to their disadvantage but that wasn't his priority. His priority is maintaining Edward's vegetarian diet. He knows it would destroy the vampire if he fed from a human. He would blame himself when his mind clears. Bella shrugged at his comment.

"I don't care. All I care is it will destroy him." Bella snickered. "You two are boring the shit out of me. I need new entertainment." She stretched and yawned as if they were just having a normal late night chat and she was ready for bed. Jacob growled at her.

"You're fucking crazy!" He shouted at her.

"Thank you, I know." Bella grinned at him.

"You deranged poor excuse for a human!" The urge to tear her throat out with his own set of fangs nudged him hard. The only thing holding him back was the fact that if he did so, Edward would be free to feast on the girl who was still trembling on the floor. "You call yourself human? You're presenting your own kind to a vampire on a silver platter!" Jacob shouted. His anger only entertained Bella. Her grin grew wider, even cynical.

"That's it, you know. I've never identified myself as human." She barked a cynical laugh. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing as long as I'm enjoying it. And right now, I'm enjoying it more than ever." Her eyes widened with wild anticipation. But subsided when she saw Edward gaining control again. She made an annoyed noise. Pushing off the couch she grabbed the girl again to cut deeper into her arm. More blood ran. Whatever control Edward regained was lost again to the increased scent of blood. Jacob grunted evidently when Edward started to fight him. Using as much force as possible, without hurting Edward, Jacob pushed him to the ground and straddled him with all two hundred fifty of him. Behind them Bella laughed with pure joy. She observed the cut and the fast blood flow. With a shrug she dropped the girl's arms and stood.

"Ah ha, another wasted because you simply refused to feed. Well that's fine. I'll just bleed one after another each night till you're willing to feed." Bella watched as the girl's face grew pale and her eyes slipped. The girl tried to fight her death but as all humans it overtook her. After her last breath Bella dragged her out by the rope. But not without a parting word.

"Cruelty is an art that I've mastered and own. It'd be in your best interest to surrender." Though it wasn't dramatic like in the movies, Bella was satisfied. The door slammed shut leaving the pool of blood on the cave floor for Edward's torture. Jacob cursed a string of words he'll never use again.

"Edward, Edward!" He called to the vampire who was snarling and baring his fangs at him. "Listen to me. I know you can hear me." When he received no response Jacob slapped him. The room went silent. Edward forgot about the blood as he tried to register Jacob's slap.

"Get a grip, you blood sucker!" Jacob knew that using that phrase wasn't the best ways for comfort but he need his attention and he didn't know anyway other than that. And it worked. Back from his frenzy blood lusting phase Edward stared up at Jacob, patiently waiting. "You ok, now?" Jacob asked after a minute to cool down. In a slow motion that only vampires can achieve, Edward nodded.

"I think so but can you clean that up?" Edward pointed to the blood. Jacob knew he could but didn't know if he had the supplies for it. But he nodded anyway.

"Should I tie you up or something?" Jacob asked.

"I doubt they have any rope in this room." Edward chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be fine as long as I'm in that corner." Edward pointed to the farthest corner from the blood. Hesitantly Jacob released Edward. As Edward made his way to the corner Jacob shadowed him. Ready to counter if Edward suddenly lunged for the blood. To both of their reliefs he didn't. Obediently Edward sat in the corner and tucked in his legs. He braced his back hard against the wall. When settled he nodded to Jacob and held his breath. Jacob nodded back before heading for the bathroom to search for something to clean the blood. Upon entry, Jacob felt like he was at a hotel. There was a rack full of white fluffy towels and a basket full of toiletries. The bathtub was circular with fancy shower curtains. Grabbing one of the towels quickly Jacob returned to the blood. The faster he cleans it up the faster Edward is put out of his misery.

He practically crashed onto the floor with the towel out in front of him. The towel immediately did its job and soaked up the pool of blood. He spared Edward a quick glance before looking down at the mess. There was a trail of blood leading out the door. He won't be able to clean the trail outside but he should at least be able to mop up the blood in here. Once the towel was soaked he ventured into the bathroom again for another towel; taking one and dumping the soiled on into the bathtub. He would have to do something about the bloody towels later. The clean up didn't take long seeing as the towels were extremely absorbent. Between his trips to the bathroom and back Jacob spared Edward a glance. Just to make sure he was still in control. With each trip back and forth, Jacob was able to tell Edward was beginning to relax. Once every drop was mopped up Edward uncurled himself and detached himself from the corner.

"Thanks," Edward muttered as he sat on the couch.

"No prob," Jacob smiled before heading for the bathroom. He eyed the bloody towels in the bathtub. He couldn't leave it there. It was still blood and still tempting to Edward. Even if the vampire had left his dark lair of a corner. To ease Edward a bit he closed the door.

_I could always attempt to wash the blood down the drain…_ He hypothesized. The blood hadn't dried yet so it should work. Pulling off his shirt, Jacob filled the tub with water. As it should the blood began washing off the towels. He scrubbed and wringed each one separately. He tried to get every drop out but the towels were stained light red bordering on pink.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. It's like I committed murder and trying to get rid of it._ Jacob shook his head to get rid of the thought but heard Edward chuckle outside. _Har, har, laugh at my demise why don't you? _He thought knowing Edward was listening. The chuckle resonated into the bathroom again this time louder. A scowl made his face as he looked down at the blood water. Never would he have thought he would do something like this, especially pulling the cork from the drain and watching the blood swirl down and disappear. A thought occurred to him: he was an accessory to murder. Bella committed the murder and he cleaned it up.

_Great! Not only am I being held captive but if and when I'm let go, I'm going to prison._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

Another short chapter. I think this story is going to have short chapters of about 2,000 – 4,000 words. It's easy to write and I'm updating faster.

As always, in return for your requests for chapters I want reviews. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 5

The incident with the girl hung over their heads even as Jacob successfully drained the blood from the tub. According to Edward even if the blood was not visible to the eye, it was still there. The smell lingered in the room. Without windows Jacob had no idea how to get rid of it. Edward assured him that it was fine, without any actual blood to look at it wasn't as tempting. Tortured between his conflicting guilt and worry Jacob sat down and began his own dinner. It was tense, even when Edward slouched down beside him on the couch and eased his arm over the back. Quietly Jacob placed a piece of vegetable in his mouth. The nerve-racking aura that Edward emitted was presenting Jacob with hesitation to speak, though the urge to ask if he was alright was itching at him again. Edward had told him to stop asking that after he kept repeating himself per minute. But now he really wanted to.

"And you are not going to." Edward chuckled dryly in annoyance. "I have told you many times that I am alright."

"You don't look alright. If I had a knife I could cut through the tension you're building up around us." Jacob scolded as he waved his fork in Edward's face. Realizing his rudeness Jacob placed it on his plate and turned fully to Edward.

"I am not building anything." Edward protested. Jacob cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

"Right, so I'm imagining the tense situation. I'm hallucinating it seems." Jacob turned back to this dinner. Edward jumped up and walked to another part of the room.

"Your concern is ridiculous." Edward commented. Jacob stopped his fork midway. Cold water dripped from heart as he reapplied the words in his head. His concern evaporated as rage flared from the deepest corner of his feelings. Without thinking Jacob threw the fork away and stood forcefully.

"My concern is ridiculous? If it wasn't for me you would be lapping at that pool of blood on the god damn floor!" Jacob shouted with all his might. Edward spun around with furious eyes. In an instant he was in front of Jacob who didn't shy away even though he was surprised.

"How dare you?" He growled over his fangs. If he drank human blood then Jacob would have been more afraid. But Edward would throw himself into a bon fire first before he even touched human blood with the tip of his nail. With that reassurance Jacob poked Edward hard enough to push the man back.

"Don't even pull that whole demented and tortured vampire crap on me! It was my concern that kept you from lapping up that blood! It was my concern that kept you from breaking your vow to never drink live! It was me! Me!" Jacob shouted louder with each syllable. Edward raised his fist ready to punch him. Instantly Jacob closed the vicinity between them and pushed him back with his chest in a challenge.

"Go ahead! Hit me! Do it! I dare you!" He shouted so loud that he was sure the vampires on the next floor heard him. Edward's fist shook as he weighed the idea in his head, only to drop his by his side reluctantly. Jacob smirked at him. "Can't do it can you? My concern isn't all that ridiculous now is it?" He knew Edward attempting to hit him and his concern were two different things but he felt the need to bring it up again. His hopes for Edward to retaliate diminished when Edward took a seat on the end of the bed and crouched over with a sigh. His anger dissipated when Edward didn't move after a minute. Though previously angered for Edward dismissing his concern Jacob found himself growing with worry. Slowly he edged forward and sat down next to the vampire. He placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. It was stiff as if he was paralyzed.

"Edward?" He called but the vampire didn't respond, not even a twitch. "Edward?" He called again. The vampire continued to ignore him. Jacob tried shaking his shoulder but it wouldn't budge, even when he applied forceful pressure. Panicked he slid to the floor in front of the vampires on his knees. He placed his hands on Edward's knees and peered up at his face. His eyes were glazed over.

"Edward? Are you alright? You're scaring me…" Jacob almost whimpered. "Please, I'm sorry. I… I just want to know why you think my concern is ridiculous." Jacob tried. As if reacting to his words Edward's eyes regained focus and stared at his own.

"You're tired, you should sleep." Edward suggested. Jacob shook his head but Edward picked him up as if he weighed nothing and dumped him on the bed. "Go to sleep." He said forcefully.

"But Ed—"

"It is not the time to concern ourselves with personal issues. We have to get out of here and you're lacking sleep. Go to sleep, we will try when you are well rested." Edward took a seat by the couches. Jacob sighed but knew Edward was right. Personal issues have to wait. They had to leave this place as soon as possible. From what Bella demonstrated, he was sure she is going to torture them to an inch of their lives. Quietly he slid into the comforter but not without peeking to make sure Bella didn't set any traps. When it came to his approval he slunk in and relish in the warmth it trapped in with him. Once comfortable he turned to glance at Edward to make sure he was ok. Edward sat quietly looking at the opposite wall.

"Uhhh…" Jacob racked his mind for something to say about the easily misinterpreted position Edward had placed himself in. If he didn't know he was a vampire he would have thought Edward had gone crazy. "Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Jacob knew that was a dangerous zone to trek in but he was extremely concerned for Edward right now.

"I'm fine, just go to sleep." Edward contained his voice from screaming and tearing his hair out. As a vampire he had not been annoyed and irritated easily. Yet Jacob was making it so easy at the moment. He heard Jacob huff and roll around. Only to roll back towards him a couple minutes later.

"Aren't you going to get lonely if I fall asleep?" Jacob asked after an extra minute of staring.

"…" Edward looked at him. No one asked him that question, not even Bella when he spent his nights with her. A small smile tugged at his lips. He got up from his seat and sat down next to Jacob. The wolf scooted over to make room for him and looked up at him expecting him to say something. Eventually he did.

"I'll be fine Jacob." He ran his hand over Jacob's hair soothingly. "I'm used to it after… months of watching Bella sleep." Though he didn't want to remember that, Edward needed Jacob to sleep. Jacob frowned at the mention of her name. Instantly he was up and against the headboard.

"Why does everything come back to her?" He asked with a hint of jealousy. Edward chuckled.

"Everything does not come back to her, Jacob. She was a part of our lives, a history; a past we share. To completely erase her existence is impossible." Edward smoothed out Jacob's hair and easily eased him back down into the comforter. "Now sleep." Edward ran his hand over Jacob's eyelids, encasing his eyes in darkness. Jacob consented and slipped into darkness all the while enjoying the feel of Edward's fingers running through his hair.

**EDWARDJACOB**

The next couple of days were no different from the first. Together they would laze around the room, given up on trying to bust out. They concluded after the first day that they would only end up hurting themselves in the process. It was better to sit and wait for an opportunity to slap them in the face. But time flew by slow with two beings sitting around a room that was bare except for necessities. If Jacob wasn't sleeping he was lying on the couch staring at the opposite wall. Edward, after that first night lulling him to sleep, didn't say anything more to him. The vampire had opted to avoid any unnecessary contact with Jacob sometime during Jacob's slumber that first night. Jacob was strangely content with it, for awhile. It saved awkward conversations when he knew Edward could hear everything that went on in his head. Edward probably viewed Jacob as a broken record of some sort, hearing the same thing twice.

After hours, which felt like days to both men, the doors would open at evening. Jacob only assumed it was evening because Bella would always refer to the food she brought them as 'dinner'. She would come in holding a tray of food in one hand and dragging a human behind her with another. The human was always kicking and screaming. Sometimes it was a female and sometimes it was a man, of various body sizes. Bella always smiled to them as she placed Jacob's food on the table by the couches and proceed to torture Edward by slashing her victims and bleeding them out. It was times like this did Jacob and Edward call a truce. Every time Jacob would rush forward and push Edward while Bella sat back and enjoyed. The two men struggled against each other as one wanted to kill and the other trying to save both souls.

"Why do you have him fight it?" Bella would always ask, in one form or another. "It's obvious he can't take it. It's been weeks since he fed." The humor was nauseating to Jacob's ears. The fact that she took joy in torturing Edward and killing off humans day by day was monstrous. She, herself a human, was sending off other humans to their death at the sights of a vampire. It was like she had resigned her status and sold her soul to the devil and enjoyed every minute of it.

"I won't surrender him to you!" Jacob would shout each time as he pushes Edward up against the wall. But he knew it was due time before Edward loses himself and break from his hold. He could feel it. Each passing day Edward's urge grows and so does his strength and desperation. If it was one thing Jacob learned these days it was desperation for blood fuels a vampire's strength. He knew that one day he wouldn't be able to hold him back and Edward would indulge himself in that poor trembling human that would be writhing on the floor.

"You don't have much of a choice, Jacob. I know you know. One day, you won't be able to hold him back." Bella laughed with earnest joy before dragging out the dead body. And as always a blood trail followed behind that Jacob would try to clean but never really cleaned it. Edward never settled down completely, not even after hours of sitting around smelling the blood.

As Jacob cleaned the blood once again Edward settled himself on the couch, no longer hiding himself in the corner like the first few nights. Jacob stopped halfway to sit back and taka break but instead he got an eyeful of Edward paler than usual and panting like he was in pain. Immediately he abandoned the blood and was by his side in seconds.

"Edward you ok?" He asked concerned but made sure not to touch him. There was still blood on his hands. And Edward noticed. The vampire sniffed and growled through his fangs. Faster than Jacob could comprehend Edward had his hands in his grip and was sniffing at the blood. It was intoxicating him. Alarmed Jacob fought him but instead was pulled closer. Edward's tongue slipped out, ready to lap up the blood.

"No! Edward!" Jacob screamed. He pressed his foot to the side of the couch to use as leverage to pull away but Edward just tugged harder on his wrists. "Edward! Stop! You can't!" Jacob shouted louder. Suddenly one of his arm came rebounding back against his face as Edward focused in on the arm that was closer to his mouth. Disoriented by the sudden sneak attack on himself Jacob wobbled a bit before regaining his senses. Quickly he punched Edward in the temple repeatedly all the while shouting: "Let go! Let go! No! Bad vampire!"

It proved successful when Edward's head dropped dramatically against the couch's arm. He released Jacob's arm and immediately the werewolf ran for the bathroom to wash the blood away. He made sure to wash away as much detail and smell as possible. By the time he was done the bar of soap was more than half gone. Wiping his hands clean Jacob walked back into the room to find Edward sitting in a daze. No longer did he breathe nor did he move.

"She's getting to you isn't she?" Jacob asked, defeated as he sat on the foot of the bed. He trained his eye on the floor.

"I don't know how much of this I can take." Edward whispered back, surprisingly. Jacob had not expected him to talk. He expected his question was going to be ignored like always. "I should warn you, Jacob. Though a werewolf I will attack you again." Edward's voice was dread-filled.

"I can take care of myself." Jacob placed on a brave voice and face. Edward needed encouragement. He had to hold out for as long as possible. "Don't let Bella get to you." He said on a more sympathetic tone.

"It's been days Jacob! I haven't fed in weeks! I need blood! I'm starving myself and last I checked starvation for a vampire doesn't lead to death." Edward turned to him. His usually soulful and understanding eyes were sad and void. "We go insane and drown ourselves in blood."

"…" The idea of that was creepy enough to render Jacob speechless.

"I've seen it before Jacob. I don't want to become like that…" Edward sobbed. Jacob gripped his hair in frustration as he folded over onto his knees thinking of a solution. He was eating regularly but Edward wasn't. He needed to find a way to sustain Edward so he won't go crazy. The scent of the soap crept up his nose as he pressed his arms to his face. Immediately he pulled away; an idea struck him. Before he could change his mind he hurried over to Edward and sat on the couch next to him. Edward made to move but Jacob gripped his arm tight.

"Drink from me." Jacob stated simply, no beating around the bush. Just plain and simple. But Edward looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad, Jacob? I can't drink from you. I'll drain you!" Edward made another move to get up. Jacob pulled him back down.

"No you won't. I trust you. I trust you to stop when you're sustained." Jacob looked him straight in the eyes. Edward shook his head and pulled his arm away.

"No, you don't understand Jacob. I'm a starved vampire. I won't have control over myself. Blood will be the only thing I want and desire and need and think about." Edward listed off to make it seem more dangerous. Jacob wasn't backing down. Forcefully he mounted Edward, pinning him down. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down.

"I will force you, Edward. I am not a woman. I am a man. I have the ability and force to do it." Jacob threatened. He leaned in very close making sure to expose his blood vessel on his neck. Edward cringed at the strong scent of blood. "Drink, I'm giving you permission. Don't worry, Edward. You won't kill me." Jacob cradled Edward's head to his neck. Using his other hand he laced his fingers with Edward's and gave it an encouraging tug.

Against his will Edward hissed and moved closer to the blood vessel that throbbed under the skin. Knowing that Edward is caving in Jacob closed his eyes and felt the fangs pierce his skin easily. He grunted when it sank deeper into his neck and hit the vessel. He felt his blood being drawn out and listened to Edward's sloppy slurps. Steadily he felt Edward regain his strength and squeeze him making the blood rush faster. He moaned in dizziness after several seconds.

"Edward," he moaned at the feeling of his imprint abandoning his hand in favor of wrapping around him. Suddenly Edward growled into his veins and moved one of his arms lower, past his waist. Jacob hummed in approval when he felt a strong hand on his butt. Responsively he leaned into Edward, causing his fangs to dig deeper into his throat. He felt himself being lifted and walked to the bed. Unceremoniously he was dumped onto the soft cool fabric. Edward's fangs detached from his throat. He screamed in pain; a wave of fear washed over him. Quickly he felt his neck trying to stop the bleeding but his hand was pushed away. Edward hovered above him, disapproving of him covering his bleeding neck. He growled before latching onto it again.

Jacob wasn't sure what happened next. Edward drank hungrily. A wave of euphoria enveloped him and he soon found himself nestling Edward between his legs, both of them naked. Edward rocked into him continuously. A series of moans and grunts passed through Jacob. His senses spiraled even with his eyes closed. Edward had long finished drinking and was lapping this neck, trying to stop the bleeding. But he didn't stop his ministrations. Edward moved faster and faster. Jacob cried his throat raw as he felt each thrust more powerful than the other. He grabbed onto Edward at the last minute and screamed his name as he came down from his high. Vaguely he remembered Edward grunting before emptying into his passage. He moaned at the sensation of being filled. Edward dropped onto him boneless and snuggled into his chest before biting down. He sunk his teeth in and stayed there. Not sucking and not moving. Just laid down and embedded his teeth into Jacob's flesh.

**EDWARDJACOB**

"I see her, Carlisle! I see her!" Alice squealed excitedly as the vision flashing by her mind. Beside her she felt Jasper gripping her hand and heard footsteps rushing over to the living room. Everyone crowded around as she watched the vision intently.

"Who? Bella?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded.

"She left Jacob's side. It's becoming clearer. I can see her leaving through a private jet. She was on some… island." Alice breathed out. The room grew quiet as she continued to watch Bella. "She's coming back to Washington."

"Do you know when?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head.

"I only know she's coming." The vision disappeared. Her eyes refocused and Alice looked around the room. She looked disappointed.

"One step at a time Alice, we know she's coming back to Washington. Keep an eye on her and see where her plane lands. We'll go from there."

**EDWARDJACOB**

The air of Arizona was as warm and bright as she remembered. Stepping out into the air she breathed in before heading for one of the parked taxis. The driver got out and helped her place her luggage in the trunk. He opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Welcome back, Ms. Swan. How was your trip?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for asking, it was lovely." She replied sweetly. She's been to Arizona many times before and each time this taxi driver was there to pick her up. She knew he had a crush on her but pretended not to know. It was nice to have someone at her beck and call. "The usual place please." She asked nicely.

"Of course, Ms. Swan." He smiled at her through the mirror before peeling out of the airport. The ride remained silent for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "Would you like me to drive slower so you can take a nap? You look tired Ms. Swan." She looked at him.

"…" She opened her mouth then closed it with a small laugh. "Sure, thanks." She leaned down on the seat and closed her eyes. She felt the car pull back into a slow pace.

"Anytime," she heard him whisper as she drifted off. The events of passed days catching up with her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I know I was updating really fast before and then stopped for a few weeks. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please review as they make me happy and I write more when I'm happy. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 6

"Ms. Swan," a gentle voice called for her in the darkness. It repeated her name, each time just as gentle. Easily she was brought out from the darkness. Her eyes opened and she sat up. The driver had turned around in his seat and smiled at her. She looked out the window, slightly disoriented, at the tall building they stopped in front of. A building she's seen too many times.

"I'm sorry for waking you. You seemed so peaceful, like you haven't slept in days." The driver looked so guilty. She stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"It's ok, Mason. Thanks for driving me here and being so considerate." She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over to him. He accepted it and bid her good bye with a disappointed look. She pretended not to have seen it and slammed the door close. Once she retrieved her suitcase she headed for the building. Mason waited for her to enter the building first before driving off. The security guard looked up from whatever he was doing and nodded to her. She walked by him with a nod and headed for the elevator. She pressed for the 12th floor. The doors opened to a regular looking office with a large receptionist desk directly across from the elevator. Bella stepped off the elevator and the receptionist looked up.

"They're ready for you, Ms. Swan." She said absently and pressed a button underneath the hood of her desk. Bella ignored her and walked directly for the door next to her desk. The receptionist scowled as she buzzed her in. Behind the door was a lab much like the one in the cave she left Edward and Jacob at. Instantly she was bombarded by three scientists; two males and one female.

"Good afternoon, Bella. How do you feel?" One of them asked.

"I'm ok, nothi—" Suddenly Bella's legs gave out and she toppled over. One of the scientists surged forward and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Dizziness swarmed her senses as together the three scientists carried her over to a gurney. They laid her down gently. She groaned, disoriented, and scrunched her eyes closed. Her arms clutched at her stomach as she felt the beginnings of a stomach pain.

"Bella? Bella?" The female scientist called as the other two tried to hook her up but she curled into a ball. Her groans became wails as the pain intensified and she started kicking and rolling about.

"We need assistance! Hold her down!" The female scientists called to the many assistants they had hired. A horde of them came charging forward and seized Bella's limbs. Naturally she fought them even though the pain was searing into her bones. She screamed and wailed and huffed. The assistants restrained her hurriedly with leather cuffs to her wrists and ankles. The panic in her risen as she realized she was held down. The scientists began hooking her up to machines and poking her with needles. The female scientist stood to the side and ran her hand over Bella's forehead.

"Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, its ok. It's ok Bella. We're just trying to help. Relax." She coaxed but Bella heard nothing but her own screams as the needles dug deep into her limbs. Her eyes bugged and reddened as she stared up at the female. She had an expression of pained sympathy.

"We need to stabilize her now!" One of the male scientists announced. "She's crashing!" The other scientist quickly loaded a syringe and shot it into Bella's blood stream. She screamed, thinking it was poison when it worked fast and began relaxing her body. She felt herself peeling away from consciousness. Her vision blurred and the woman above her became a dark blob of nothing.

"It's ok, Bella." The woman assured her. "We're only putting you to sleep so we can stabilize you before we begin anything else." She spoke quickly. As she spoke Bella felt the beginnings of a numbing process biting at the soles of her feet and palms of her hands. It spread quickly and soon she felt nothing, only heard the rushes of feet and the voices of the scientists.

"She's stabilized."

"We should begin the process now before she crashes again."

"I don't think she can handle anymore."

"We have no choice. Aro ordered it."

"But—"

"Bella's strong. She can survive this. End of discussion."

"…"

"You four! Is the tank ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Change her into this hospital gown then wheel her over and lower her into it gently on her _back_."

"Is she all hooked up?" Bella heard several minutes later. Though she felt no pain and no movement, she was sure she was hooked up to a bunch of wires and tubes via needles and tape.

"Is the oxygen mask working?" She heard the female ask with a voice of authority, all emotions gone.

"Yes ma'am." Someone answered back.

"Ok," the female confirmed. "Bella, I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can. I'd like to let you know that we're filling the tank with water now. This time it's a five day process, we'll have someone here guarding and monitoring you around the clock. You'll remain asleep for the five days you're in there… I wish you luck." Her voice cracked at the end, Bella was sure. She wanted to say thank you or at least smile but that privilege was taken for now. Perhaps when the process is done?

Loudly she heard the mechanical whirl of the lid closing. It clicked shut and the noises became muffled as she listened to the rushing of water entering the tank, then stillness. The noises became clearer as the tank was completely filled. She laid there listening until the darkness called for her again. Willingly she slipped off into another deep sleep.

**EDWARDJACOB**

**Couple minutes before Bella entered the building – (Cullen Family) **

"I see her again… she's in Arizona… riding a cab." Alice whispered. Esme and Carlisle sat with her on the sofa in the living room. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett ran around packing bags and getting the cars ready.

"Where is she going, dear?" Esme asked Alice. Alice remained silent for a moment as she cocked her head curiously. She focused all her attention on the location in the vision.

"She's visiting a building… the address." Quickly Esme stuck a pencil in her out stretched hand and a piece of paper on the table. She guided Alice's hand to the paper and Alice began writing the address. "She's entering the building!" Alice exclaimed suddenly and stood. Carlisle picked up his feet as she walked past him and away from the sofa. Alice mimicked Bella's movements from her vision. She watched as Bella walked past the guard and into the elevator. Alice raised her hand just as Bella did. Together in sync, their hands rose higher past three, five, nine, ten, and then twelve.

"12th floor, she chose the 12th floor." Alice pressed her hand forward just as the vision Bella pressed the twelve. Then the vision disappeared just as the doors to the elevator opened. A bright light reflected in her mind before she was brought back to the present. She blinked and looked around. Her siblings had finished packing and were standing by. Esme and Carlisle were studying the address and thinking things over.

"What should we do? She's the only one who knows where Edward and Jacob are." Emmett asked.

"We need her to tell us where they are." Carlisle muttered.

"She would never do that." Jasper pitched in.

"I say we kidnap that bitch and convince her!" Rosalie snarled and cracked her knuckles. Carlisle and Esme gave her a disapproving look.

"Rosalie, my child, we do not use violence to convince people." Esme scolded.

"She used violence against Edward and Jacob! I'm just repaying the favor!" Rosalie shouted.

"Young lady-!" Esme started but Carlisle stopped them.

"Rosalie has a point. She would never tell us willingly. We need to get her alone and try to convince her that siding with Aro is not the best choice for her." Carlisle explained but gave Rosalie a stern look. "But no violence," he spoke in a father tone. Rosalie scowled but complied. Carlisle then stood up.

"Alice, continue keeping an eye on her. We'll talk about this after my shift at the hospital." Carlisle snatched up his keys and headed out. Esme sighed, patted Alice's thigh before taking her own leave. The four siblings sat quietly for a moment before the standing three dashed for the couch, surrounding Alice.

"I don't care what they say. We're going to get her." Rosalie announced. Alice looked at them a bit confused before the idea dawned on her.

"You're going to kidnap her?" She hissed. Emmett smirked and wrapped her in a head lock.

"Not 'you', _we_," Alice eyed Jasper who had a similar smirk on his face. She arched an eyebrow.

"What about Carlisle and Esme? They won't like it if we did something like that behind their backs." Alice pointed out.

"It doesn't matter; Edward and Jacob are out there somewhere, possibly being tortured by her." Rosalie growled. "I'm not going to sit back and do nothing." She gripped her fists tightly together.

"Fine," Alice caved. Jasper stepped in immediately and picked up the discarded paper with the address on it.

"Here's what we do," he began.

**EDWARDJACOB**

Jacob knew he was going to be dizzy and weak but didn't prepare himself to feel practically dead. He awoke to stinging eyes and a disoriented mind. He groaned and tried to sit up but a wave of intense dizziness sent him straight back down. His head crashed against the pillow as he listened to his own heart beat stronger and faster than ever, pumping as much blood as it can into his veins. Rolling his head on the pillow he spotted Edward sitting against the bed next to him. He sat, dressed and staring at the wall. Weakly Jacob attempted to reach for Edward but his hand just dropped back down onto the bed.

"E-Edward," he called with a hoarse and tired voice. Immediately Edward was up and by his side. He looked concerned. Gently he placed his palm on Jacob's face. Jacob moaned at the cold feeling but coughed. "I need water." Jacob announced. Edward released Jacob and walked to the table by the couch. Jacob's eyes followed him. He noticed the tray of food on the table. He slept a whole day away. Edward picked up the glass of water and brought it to Jacob. Easily he lifted the wolf up settling him against the head board as he helped Jacob drink. Jacob drained the entire glass greedily. The liquid soothed his throat.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized when he turned to place the glass on the floor. Jacob chuckled at the apology.

"Stop it, Edward. I coerced you into doing it. You were dying on me." Jacob smiled. Edward just gave him a sadden look. "Don't give me that look either. I'm a werewolf! I'll heal. I'm sure you can hear how fast and strong my heart is beating right now." To prove his point Jacob lifted an arm and caressed Edward's face like he did to him. Edward leaned into the warmth and gripped the hand tight.

"I could have drained you." Edward whispered into his hand.

"… You're kidding me right?" Jacob deadpanned. "My heart produces blood at a speed twice the heart of a human's. You couldn't have possibly killed me. That would have taken hours." Jacob countered. He was trying not to laugh at the vampire. He could tell he was in a deep spiraling hole of regret and self-blame. Edward dropped Jacob's hand and turned away from him.

"That was still reckless." Edward said.

"Right and leaving you to die would be heartless." Jacob countered as he pushed Edward off the bed gently and stood. He wrapped the comforter around his waist and went in search of his clothes. He found his pants lying by the door and his shirt where he left it, on the couch. Under Edward's gaze he dressed, careful of the bite on his neck. Jacob was dying to take a good look at his neck but he knew the gesture would startle Edward. Shackling down his urge to look Jacob headed for the stale cold food that sat alone on the table. He sat down and soon was joined by Edward. In silence he ate, forcing down the food even though he wanted to barf it back up.

"I've been asleep for more than a day haven't I?" He asked finally.

"It's been a day and a half." Edward spoke softly. As if the slightest noise would shatter what was left of their peace. "At one point I had considered you dead if not for your slow beating heart."

"Thank you for not disposing me then." Jacob joked. Edward snorted but remained silent. The time passed by quickly. Now that Edward wasn't shivering and heading for his doom, he was much livelier. Jacob found the hundreds year old vampire had some interesting points about history. He learned more than he could from a professor about World War Two and Kennedy's assassination. Though history wasn't his preferred conversation topic he found himself enjoying the small anecdotes that Edward had about his life in the 1900s.

In the midst of him laughing hysterically at Edward's tale of him running into a tree once while chasing a cheetah the door opened. Immediately he ceased laughing and the two turned to stare at the vampire that walked through. It wasn't Bella, was their first thought. Their second occurred when the vampire entered into the room with Jacob's meal and left the door open. Jacob's eye zeroed in on the opening. He turned to look at Edward who nodded. The vampire placed the tray on the table and pulled back. Without warning Edward pulled him forward and snapped his head off. Jacob transformed, growled and soars for the door, Edward behind him. The two vampires on guard responded but Jacob was prepared and tore them apart viciously. Together they charged down the hallway and remapped the path they took several days ago back to the entrance of the cave. Many of the human scientists they saw on their first day here started running away screaming.

They ignored the humans as the vampires came charging forward, attempting to seize them. Jacob howled loud, accepting the challenge with excitement. He could feel his paws and insides tingling from the anticipation of tearing them apart for locking them in. Beside him Edward smirked before disappearing from his side and bashing in several vampire skulls; stronger than ever now that he had fed live, on werewolf blood no less. Jacob was proud of his mate as he watched him throw vampires around as if they weighed nothing more than a paper clip. But he wasn't going to lose to Edward. With a loud yip he jumped into the mass of vampires confidently. He growled and sunk his teeth into a vampire's neck. He tore it off and threw the head at another vampire who flew back into the wall of the cave. He was careful not to have their arms around him. He knew that would be the end. They had opposable thumbs after all. Never stopping his movements he clawed and bit off as many vampire limbs as he can. As if in sync he and Edward made it to the exit, seconds apart each other. Behind them was a heap of torn apart vampires. A couple vampires still chased them as they rushed out the cave and into the vast forest.

Free from confined walls and feeling the fresh air rush past their face, Edward and Jacob ran faster than ever. They crisscrossed each others' paths to confuse their chasers. Jacob looked behind him at the chasers who were keeping pace. He turned back to Edward.

_We need to lose them!_ He spoke with his mind. Neither slowed but moved faster and more agile as they crossed each others' paths with ease.

_Losing them won't do._ Edward responded.

_Tear them apart then?_ Jacob asked hopefully. Edward nodded. Jacob barked before pulling back in speed and turned around on his hind legs. Edward stopped running and turned around just in time to see the vampires all zero in on Jacob. He was about to assist the wolf when Jacob charged forward, turned and swiped two vampires into a nearby tree with his gigantic tail. The vampires crashed into each other and disintegrated into pieces. Three vampires left. Edward shot forward and punched one of them. His head snapped back and Edward took that chance to grab the vampire and rip him apart. Jacob took care of the other two. He happily and excitedly pounced on top of them, like a dog. He ripped into their throats. Edward pulled him back and motioned for them to keep running.

_How are we going to get off this island? _Jacob asked as they ran.

_The way we came, we'll hijack a jet and have the pilot take us back to Forks. _Edward answered as he led the way. He could hear the minds of those working on the jet and the pilots. Jacob followed him soundlessly. Edward led them to the clearing where they landed with Bella. Resting near the shoreline was a jet and two human men sitting on the steps chatting. They jumped when the two charged into the clearing. They attempted to run up the stairs of the jet but Edward quickly seized them and slammed them down onto the stairs.

"Fly us back to Forks!" He shouted at the men. They stared frightful at his red eyes. Jacob stayed back and guarded the area just in case more vampires were coming. But he heard the men whimpering from behind him. He turned around once to glance at the scene. The men nodded their heads in panic. Edward shoved them into the jet. They scurried for the cockpit, afraid Edward was going to tear into their throats. Jacob wanted to laugh as he carefully entered the jet in wolf form. Edward would never have fed from them, much less hurt them. But it worked to their advantage so Edward played along. He had them keep the door to the cockpit opened and stood in front of it as they lifted off the island.

While Edward kept an eye on the men Jacob shifted back into his human form and began looking for clothes. Unfortunately the jet was empty so he had no choice but to shift back into his wolf form and walk carefully to the cockpit. He nudged the back of Edward's knees with his snout. The vampire turned around and was surprised to see him as a wolf. He turned fully around and ran his hand over the fur on Jacob's head.

"Why are you still in wolf form?" He asked so tenderly that one of the pilots turned around. But Jacob eyed him and he turned back around with a squeak.

_No clothes. I'm not walking around nude. We're already scaring them enough as it is. _Jacob explained. Edward nodded and turned back around. Jacob settled down onto the floor behind him. It was going to be a long ride but at least they're going home.

**EDWARDJACOB**

Being a vampire had its advantages. Especially when they're trying to sneak into a building. Rosalie and Alice jumped out of the car that Jasper had parked at the back of the building's parking lot. Once they were out Jasper and Emmett tore out of the parking lot and circled around the building onto the highway. The girls sprinted over to the back entrance. Rosalie picked the lock quickly and they slipped in soundlessly.

"The stairs are that way," Alice whispered as she spied the stairs at the other end of the hall. Rosalie closed the door and followed Alice. They peeked around the corner at the security guard who was sitting at his desk. He had his back to them. Quickly they ran across to the other side and pushed each other into the stairway. They climbed the stairs to the twelfth floor easily. Rosalie reached for the door but it was locked. She cursed before bending down and picking the lock. Alice turned away and checked the stairs up and down to make sure no one was there. However before Rosalie can get the lock open, it clicked and opened. The two jumped back instinctively.

"What are you two doing?" A human woman exclaimed. She looked down right pissed. Without warning Rosalie shot forward, covered her mouth and lightly tapped her head against the wall. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor. Alice picked her up and dumped her onto her seat at the receptionist desk. They looked around.

"What a boring office." Rosalie commented. She sauntered over to the door and tried to open it. "Locked," she searched for a key hole but found none. Alice looked around the desk and discovered a button. Curious, she pressed it. The door buzzed opened. Rosalie opened the door and gasped. Beyond it was an entire laboratory. And everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the two new comers. Then someone approached them.

"I didn't know Aro was sending someone over to check on us." He said.

"Aro?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, you're his vampires aren't you?" He asked confused.

"Aro.. Right.. Aro…" Rosalie muttered before punching him in the face. Immediately the room evolved into a panic rush of humans scurrying to leave through the emergency exit. A man ran passed Alice and she grabbed him. He screamed in her face.

"Where's Bella?" She asked him, ignoring his screaming. But he just kept screaming. Alice rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"Where's Bella?" She asked again. This time he pointed to the back that was cut off by automatic doors. Alice dropped him and he ran for the exit. Once all the humans have gone, the girls walked calmly to the back of the lab. The doors opened. They walked in.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped as she stared at the massive tank that sat on the floor horizontally. There were wires and tubes running into it from the sides. Concerned Alice ran up to it and peered through the clear glass on top.

"It's Bella!" She shouted to Rosalie. The blonde rushed over and took a look for herself. Inside laid Bella, sleeping quietly, with tubes and wires attached to her along with an oxygen mask. "What are they doing to her? What should we do?" Alice asked in a rush of panic. Rosalie studied the tank for a moment before feeling along the sides.

"Rosalie?"

"I'm looking for a latch or button to open this thing." She explained. Alice walked over to the many computers, peering at each and every one of them. She scanned through some of them before coming to one computer that stood in the center of all the others. On it was an outline of the tank and chemical calculations. She scoured through it extensively. Alice pulled up several windows in chemical reactions and levels. She was about to give up before a window popped up for controls on the tank.

"Found it," she said calmly before typing something in and the computer dinged. The words "OPEN TANK" flashed before her, she clicked it. The tank roared to life as the lid lifted and slid towards Rosalie who moved out of the way. The water in the tank drained itself automatically leaving a wet Bella sleeping there. Rosalie began reaching into the tank and pulling out all the needles and wires taped to her body. Alice returned to the tank and helped her. Once all the tubes and wires were removed Rosalie tore off the oxygen mask none too gentle and lifted Bella out of the tank. She threw her over her shoulders and headed for the door.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Alice asked, though she followed her anyway.

"Does it matter? She looked like she was being dissected in there." Rosalie asked her back. "I'd say she was receiving more harm in there than she is out here." They took the stairs back down to the back of the building and snuck out through the back entrance. Peeling into the parking lot was Jasper and Emmet, back from their once around the highway. They looked at the girls weird when they loaded an unconscious poorly dressed Bella into the backseat.

"What's the deal with her?" Emmett turned in his seat once they were safely on the highway.

"We found her in a tank all hooked up to wires and tubes." Alice responded.

"Whoa, seriously?" Emmett asked. Rosalie shot him a glare.

"I think that'd explain why she's wet and in a hospital gown, Emmett." She bit back. Emmett held his hands up and turned around. Remaining silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

Yay! Another update! I'm so proud of myself! :D

Please review, I love hearing from my readers and fans.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 7

"Flight B960 requesting permission to land." One of the pilots spoke through the radio once they entered Washington air space. Still standing behind them was Edward. Though the pilots had calmed after the first two hours of flight they were still off putted by Edward's stoic and stone like stance. On occasion they would glance back only to swivel back around.

Hearing the pilot ask for landing permission Jacob lifted his head and nudged Edward's calves. The vampire turned around to eye him curiously.

_I can't go out like this… _Jacob spoke his concern. Edward frowned before turning around.

"Does any one of you have spare clothing by any chance?" He asked in that old fashioned dialect of his. Jacob resisted the urge to whine pleasantly at that voice. Now was not the time. One of the pilots quickly thrust a duffel bag at Edward. The vampire took it and opened it. He dumped the contents onto the floor. A grey t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers fell out. The man's co-pilot gave him a suggestive look. The man shrugged and looked away.

"I wanted to have some fun before we left." He muttered under his breath.

Jacob got up, grabbed the clothes in his jaw, and headed to the back of the jet. He shifted into human form and wished hard that the clothes would fit. Miraculously, they did, even the sneakers. He patted the clothes down, admiring its comfortable fit before heading back to the cockpit. Edward scanned him from head to toe with an amused look. Jacob flashed his middle finger at him jokingly. Edward chuckled and moved aside for Jacob to enter the cockpit. The pilots turned around and almost screamed the new addition. Until they realized the wolf was gone and this man was wearing the clothes that Edward had taken.

"Yes, I'm the wolf. Don't breathe a word about it." Jacob threatened them with a warning glare. They nodded vigorously.

"_This is Central Control, permission to land granted." _A professional voice emerged from the radio.

"Copy that, Central Control. Flight B960 landing now." The same pilot who called in for permission answered back. The plane dipped slowly and Jacob watched, fascinated, as the land below them became clearer with each passing minute. Soon they were peeling down the runway. The jet came to a complete and easy stop. The pilots removed their headsets, unbuckled their seat belts, and opened the door to the jet. But they remained seated.

"W-We're here… sir." One of them spoke hesitantly.

"Thanks," Jacob called back as he and Edward walked to the door. A staircase was already in place for them, courtesy of the airport staff. As if they hadn't just kidnapped two humans and hijacked a jet they descended the stairs, greeted the staff and walked into the airport. They bypassed many travelers and returnees.

"Would you like to return to La Push first to assure your dad of your safety?" Edward asked Jacob once they left the airport several blocks behind them. Jacob shook his head.

"There'd be no point. My tribe and father disowned me when they found out I imprinted on a vampire." Jacob explained, a little sad. Edward felt his non-beating heart tighten.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling Jacob in for a hug. His arms wrapped tightly over Jacob's shoulders. He dug his nose into the mark he left on Jacob's neck. In response Jacob wrapped his own arms around Edward's waist and breathed in the smell that was suppose to repel him. Instead it lured him in.

"It's ok, Edward. I haven't felt more alive and happier. Back with the tribe, it was responsibility and patrolling the grounds. It was stressful. There were rules to follow, secrets were never secrets anymore because of the link between the pack. Now I'm free. Since I'm disowned and kicked from the pack, I have my own thoughts. Well… except from you of course." Jacob laughed a little. Edward nuzzled the bite mark and took a whiff. He could smell himself on Jacob and it intoxicated him. But he pulled back and placed a gentle chaste kiss to Jacob's lips.

"I'm glad you're feeling much better. Let's head back to my place. They must be worried sick about us." Edward spoke with a gentle voice. Jacob nodded. He began to walk forward but suddenly was sprung onto Edward's back and the vampire took off. Surprised Jacob grabbed tightly onto him.

"You know I'm not invalid right?" Jacob asked him mid run. Edward laughed as he dodged trees and animals that wandered into their paths. The wind pulled painfully on Jacob's face but he enjoyed the breeze and easiness of Edward's movements. It was like Jacob weighed nothing. And if he dared admit, it was a wonderful feeling; to have someone carry you instead of carrying your own weight all the time.

"I wish to carry you." Edward stated simply.

"Wish granted," Jacob whispered huskily at Edward's ear. The vampire eyed him from the corner of his eyes but kept moving forward. Jacob laughed and looked ahead of them. He could see the Cullen house already.

_Man he's fast._ Jacob thought.

"Of course I am." Edward responded automatically. Jacob glared at him.

"Is this going to be an issue? Because I can always find a way to make you stop reading my mind," Jacob warned. Edward laughed.

"I'm sorry; it is not something I can turn on and off. However I can try to stop responding as if you were talking to me." Edward dashed through the trees and up the steps. He placed Jacob down on his feet and opened the door. He turned to Jacob only to see Jacob widen his eyes and dash forward.

"Edward watch out!"

**EDWARDJACOB**

Emmett dropped the still unconscious Bella onto the bed in the guest bedroom. Alice moved forward with a towel. She took hold of one of Bella's arm and moved to wipe her dry. Only to have Bella snap awake and push her off with frightening force. Alice stumbled back against Emmett, who caught her. Bella jumped off the bed and made a dash for the door. Rosalie lunged for her but Bella turned, grabbed one of her arms, and flung her into the wall by the door. Not stopping to assess if Rosalie was really down, Bella ran out into the hallway and jumped the stairs with Jasper on her tail. She made it into the living room before Jasper had his arms around her shoulders, pinning her arms down, and lifting her off the floor. She growled in rage and kicked out.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Jasper tightened his hold on her before turning around and throwing her against the wall. She slammed into it and groaned before slumping forward. The rest of the siblings came running down the stairs to join Jasper.

"I don't know where you got that strength from but it's over." Jasper spoke in a commanding voice. Bella snarled at him. He moved forward to grab her but instead she grabbed him. Bella pulled him forward, wrapped her legs around his arm, and twisted it back to propel herself up onto his back.

"Not yet, soldier boy." She smirked.

"Jasper!' Alice shouted and moved forward to help him but Bella kicked her feet out from under her. Using the confusion she dashed past them all and headed for the door. Suddenly the door opened and she crashed right into the person on the other side.

"Edward watch out!" She heard a familiar voice call as she and the person tumbled down the steps in a heap of limbs. Bella groaned.

"Oh my god! Edward!" She heard Alice shout as a large amount of feet scampered down the front steps. She was pulled off of who she assumed was Edward. Though she was confused on how he and Jacob were back here, she was more concerned with Emmet and Jasper wringing rope around her upper body. They tied it tightly, constricting her chest and arms to her side. She struggled but it wouldn't budge. Frustrated she screamed. Her eyes glared at the pair of siblings and werewolf before her.

"How'd you escape?" Alice asked once Edward was up. She wound her arms around his neck in a tight heart wrenching hug.

"It's a long story." Edward pulled away with a smile. He turned to Jacob who hurried over to check if he was ok.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Jacob asked as he checked him like he would a child. Jacob pushed his arms up and made him turn in a circle, checking every inch. Even his underarms.

"Jacob, I'm fine." Edward fought hard not to laugh. Once Jacob was settled, they all turned to Bella who sat there fuming and death glaring them. "What's she doing here?" Edward asked finally.

"Alice managed to track her to Arizona." Emmett explained. "Carlisle was against it but we went and got her anyway."

"I'm disappointed in you, children." Carlisle spoke suddenly from behind them. They turned around to find the man had parked his car and was walking towards them, with Esme in tow. He had a stern look on his face.

"But Carlisle—" Alice began but Carlisle stopped her.

"What is done, is done." Carlisle cast an apologetic glance at Bella. She glared at him. "We'll continue this inside. Bring her in." Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder once more. She took the chance to kick him repeatedly and struggle as much as possible. But he only dumped her on the floor in the living room. The rest of the family entered after him.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you Bella." Carlisle apologized as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Fuck you!" Bella spat at him. "All you fuckers are the same! Let me go! You got your precious son and wolf back! You don't need me!" She shouted. The room fell silent at her profanity use. They had never heard her use those words before. It came as a shocker.

"Bella," Carlisle recovered first. He moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards and winced at the impact.

"How can she do that? She's only human!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, she fought us and almost gotten away." Jasper continued though he wasn't proud of it. Carlisle sat back up and took a long look at Bella. She glared back.

"The fuck you looking at, Blondie?" Bella lashed out.

"Though I am sorry my children have kidnapped you, I cannot let you go just yet." Bella looked at him like he grew two heads.

"Why the hell not? You lying son of a bitch! You're sorry for kidnapping me but now you're not letting me go! You fucking hypocrite!" Bella tried to kick him again but this time he grabbed her ankle and set it back down.

"I need to know what Aro is planning by adopting human children and raising them." Carlisle explained. Instantly Bella's demeanor changed. She leaned back against the wall and an amused smirk snaked its way up her face. She visibly relaxed.

"What makes you think you'll get it from me?" She asked, much calmer and calculating.

"From what I gathered, you are Aro's favorite. You would know more than anyone what he has planned." Carlisle explained. Bella laughed out loud in his face.

"Are you serious? Are you a moron? I'm Aro's favorite! Why the fuck would I tell you anything? What's in it for me? Grow a brain why don't you?" She barked out loudly with a wide predatory smile. Carlisle pursed his lips.

"He's using you, Bella. Aro doesn't care for humans." Edward spoke up suddenly. Bella snorted.

"Which planet have you been on wimp? When have I ever said he wasn't using me?" Her chuckles made the room grow cold and frightful. The mere sound of her eased laugh frightened even the toughest in the room. "You really think I'm living in fairy tale land, where the all mighty vampire king is infatuated with me and I get to do anything without price or consequences? You're wrong, all of you! I don't care if he's using me. I was raised to accept it and I did." Her predatory grin evolved into a maniacal smile that held no worries for her life. She was willing to risk everything for someone who was just using her.

Seeing this was going nowhere fast, Carlisle stood and turned away. He sighed.

"I'm sorry he has manipulated your nature to such a frightening stage, Bella. I pray for the day you'll awaken and realize… this is not the best road for you." Carlisle then turned to Emmett. "Emmett, please, place her in the guest bedroom for now." With that he walked away. Emmett scooped Bella up, more easily now that she was amused more than raged. He lifted her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Bella lifted her head and stared at Jacob. Feeling her gaze he turned. Realizing she was looking at him, Jacob shrunk into Edward's back instinctively. He wasn't sure why. He was twice her size and a man but he felt exposed under her gaze, like a lost frightened child even. He noticed the smirk on her lips as she saw him move closer to Edward. The smirk held victory and a knowing look. What she knew that he didn't baffled him but she was carried out of view before he can ask. Deciding she was just messing with him, he turned back to Edward.

Esme approached them and hugged them both like a mother should to her children. "I'm so glad you're back, both of you. We were so worried." She breathed out with relief.

"We're sorry for worrying you mother." Edward apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I should have been more careful." Jacob smiled softly.

"That reminds me, what happened, dog?" Rosalie asked as she lifted herself over the back of the couch and flopped down onto the seat. She patted the one next to her, indicating to Jacob that she wanted him to sit. He complied and sat next to her. Edward followed after him.

"Bella approached me when I went to ask the lady at the front desk where the café was. She basically trapped me verbally into going to the café with her. She injected me with some kind of tranquilizer and when I woke up I was in a box with Edward." Jacob looked at Edward. The vampire took his hand and squeezed it.

"I reckon you're together now?" Esme asked as she sat across from them. Her eyes locked onto their hands. Jacob blushed and looked at the carpet. Edward just smiled and nodded.

"We are, though we decided to take it slow for now." Esme nodded and looked up into his eyes. She froze. In the midst of all the confusion and action, she hadn't noticed but now that she was able to get a good look she was shocked.

"Edward Cullen!" She shouted and crossed over to his side and sat down. She grabbed his face and looked at his eyes. "Did you drink live?" She asked. Everyone else gathered around immediately to look at his eyes.

"Yes and no, mother." Edward gently took her hands away from his face and placed it on her lap.

"Then why are your eyes red?" She asked him sternly. "Carlisle!" She called suddenly. The man was there in a flash.

"Yes Esme?" He asked.

"Edward has drunk live." She explained. Carlisle looked at his red eyes. He frowned. Jacob nudged Edward's side. The vampire turned to him. Jacob nodded his head with a decided look.

"I can explain."

"Please do."

"When we were captured, I was given human blood only but I didn't drink from it. With the help of Jacob I resisted the urge. When it became too much for me, Jacob offered me his own blood." In response to his words, Jacob pulled his shirt collar down to show them the puncture marks. They all observed it before looking back to Edward. "I was careful not to inject venom into him."

"I'm surprised you survived Jacob." Carlisle commented, now more intrigued then stern. Jacob smiled.

"I produce blood twice the speed a human does. So I was fine." He elaborated. Carlisle nodded and filed that information away in his brain.

"Edward, you know what this means. It will be harder for you to drink from animals now that you have tasted fresh live blood." Carlisle warned him.

"That's ok," Jacob jumped in. They all looked at him. "I can always provide him with blood."

"Jacob, that…" Edward turned fully to him and took his hands in concern. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I'm allowing you to. Remember what I said? I won't die feeding you. I didn't die when you first drank from me and I won't die when you begin feeding regularly. I can handle it. It's one of my jobs as your mate anyway. Keep you fed whether its human food or blood." Jacob laughed.

"Are you sure, Jacob? I don't mind him drinking live from you as long as you don't die." Carlisle didn't really see the harm. The only reason they didn't drink live was because it would kill the humans. But if Jacob survived as Edward's meal after a prolonged starvation, he was positive he'll survive a normal feeding. Jacob nodded his head then yawned.

"It seems the dog is tired." Rosalie spoke up after a long silence. "You should go put him down." Rosalie teased. Jacob pushed her shoulder sleepily with a smile.

"Shut up, leech." He teased back. Rosalie laughed before getting up. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She announced and disappeared. Edward got up and presented a hand to Jacob. Jacob took it happily and was led upstairs.

"Good night, everyone. Thanks for having me over." He waved to the others. They waved back and expressed a good night. Edward led him into his room.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bed." Edward said.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Jacob yawned before lying down on the spacious and comfy couch. He closed his eyes and felt Edward drape a blanket over him.

"Good night, Jacob." Edward whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Edward." Jacob squeezed his hand before drifting off. He heard Edward settle down beside the couch on the floor. A weird sensation settled in his stomach when he thought back to the day's event and an image of Bella's smirk appeared. The way she looked at him. The way her smirk hinted that she knew something he didn't. As if something big was going to happen and they can't do anything to stop it. As if she already won.

_Please, oh god, please don't let that be the case._ Jacob begged desperately as he screwed his eyes shut tight and curled up tighter into himself. Suddenly he felt a cold hand resting on his forehead. He uncurled himself and opened his eyes. Looking back at him was Edward's own red eyes. Though they were frightening to most people, to Jacob it was calming and extravagant. Edward smiled and ran his hand through Jacob's short cropped hair.

_Its ok, my love. It's ok. She won't harm us anymore. You're safe with me. _Edward soothed him. Jacob smiled and grabbed onto the hand on his head. He brought it down and tucked it under his cheek as he closed his eyes and got comfortable again. Edward chuckled but leaned against the couch and waited for him to fall asleep.

_Thank you, Edward. I love you. _

_I love you too._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

O.O TWO CHAPTERS WITHIN HOURS OF EACH OTHER! I'M ON FIRE TODAY! WHOOOOO!

Reviews please, I just love them. They're the souls of my fanfics. Without them my fics can't live.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 8

The first thing Jacob saw as he awakened was Edward. The vampire had not moved from his spot. He sat cross legged facing the sofa, with his hands still tucked under Jacob's cheek, and eyes on Jacob's own hazel ones. Edward smiled happily at him. Jacob blinked several times before sitting up and continuing to stare at him. Edward grew concerned at the wolf's silence. He placed his hands on Jacob's thighs and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Jacob?" He whispered, not sure if his normal voice would shock the wolf. Jacob blinked.

"Don't stare at me when I'm sleeping." He said in a monotone voice; staring at Edward wide-eyed without much emotion. "It's creepy." He concluded. It was Edward's turn to be silent. A heartbeat passed and Edward chuckled. He dipped his head onto Jacob's things as his shoulders shook with laughter. His laugh muffled by Jacob's thighs.

"That's it?" Edward lifted his head with an uncontrollable wide grin.

"How would you like it if you slept and I stared at you for eight hours straight? And when you wake up, my face is right there." Jacob asked him. Edward thought about it before smiling.

"I don't sleep, Jacob." He stated.

"I said if." Jacob responded.

"Alright, alright," Edward said with hilarious humor. "I won't stare. I'll just sit." He negotiated.

"No, I don't need you with me twenty-four-seven, Edward. You can go do something else. I won't be pissed at you." Jacob placed his own hands on Edward's. The vampire studied him for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. I will remember it tonight when you sleep." Edward then detached himself for Jacob and stood. "Esme has cooked you an extravagant breakfast. Would you care to eat?" Edward held out a hand to him. Jacob reached out and allowed the vampire to pull him up. He stretched and yawned and nodded.

"Sure, but I'm gonna freshen up a bit. Maybe even a quick shower." Jacob commented as he sniffed himself. He recoiled in horror at the odor that was pouring out of him. He didn't know how Edward managed to stay by his side with him stinking up his room. At the thought of his room, Jacob lifted his head and started sniffing the air. He scrunched up his nose when he realized he really did stink up Edward's room.

"Sorry for stinking up your room," Jacob apologized to Edward as they turned to walk out the door. Edward waved him off.

"It's ok, nothing an open window and air freshener can't fix." Edward stopped near the staircase and turned to Jacob. "Bathroom's that way, in case you didn't know. I already had Alice place some of Emmett's clothes in there for you. There's an extra toothbrush in there as well." Jacob walked past him as he spoke. Taking the chance Edward succumbed to temptation and slapped the wolf's plump butt. Jacob squeaked and lurched forward. His hand covered his behind quickly and he turned around with a blush on his face.

"Edward!" He scolded half heartedly. The vampire just laughed before bounding down the stairs. Jacob scowled at his retreating back before a small smile replaced it. With a shake of his head he headed into the large second floor bathroom. He closed the door gently as he observed the bathroom. It was bigger than any bathroom he has seen in his life. The tub was squared and spotlessly shining. It sat near the small frosted window. Across from the tub, next to the door, was a shower. Jacob had no idea why they needed a tub and a shower but he happily accepted it and turned on the shower. He'd love to take a bath but Esme had breakfast waiting and it was rude to take his time in a bath. Perhaps he'll try it tonight. As he waited for the water to warm, Jacob turned to the toilet that sat between the shower and the tub. He did his business, flushed, and turned to the sink that stretched three feet long across from the toilet and shower. Though it stretched three feet long, majority of it was the counter; the sink only took up the center of it. He stared himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. His eyes trailed to the line of toothbrushes on the wall. Vaguely he wondered why vampires brushed if they never slept.

Seeing the steam on the mirror, Jacob hurriedly rinsed and stepped into the shower. He moaned in pleasure as the warm water cascaded down his face and over his shoulders and past his abs. It washed away the stress of being drugged and kidnapped. It relaxed the muscles that tightened while they were held captive. Their escape dawned on him and he smiled in victory. A sense of pride and wealth overwhelmed him as he scrubbed his scalp, washing away the grime and oil. He scrubbed hard when it came to washing his skin. He watched as the water and soap sprinkled onto the shower floor with a light coat of dirt. His smile never left his face.

Jacob stepped out of the shower freshly washed and content. He grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped himself in it. He relished in its fluffiness and moaned. Quickly he dried himself and dressed in the clothes Alice had left on the sink counter. He was thankful that Emmett was as big as he was or else they'd have a serious clothing problem. Once he was satisfied he wasn't dripping wet and was properly clothed, Jacob moved to leave the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped out just in time to see Jasper come out of the guest bedroom. Behind him was a string of loud cursing from Bella. Jasper smiled at him and closed the door.

"Good morning, Jasper." Jacob greeted as he joined the vampire on their trip downstairs.

"Good morning, Jacob." Jasper responded as polite as ever. Jacob spared a glance at the guest bedroom door as they descended the stairs. She had stopped screaming but he was sure she was fuming in there.

"How's she doing?" He couldn't help but ask. Jasper shrugged.

"I wish she was calmer, every time I step in there her murderous rage overwhelms me." Jasper answered back. Jacob imagined the vampire shivering in fear.

"Why don't you get the others to do it?" Jacob asked. He walked through the kitchen arch with Jasper behind him. They smiled at Esme and Edward who sat at the dining table.

"They are busy at the moment." Jasper responded politely once again. Jacob sat down next to Edward and vaguely wondered if Jasper was always this polite or was there a time that he wasn't? Edward laughed at that thought and Jacob glared at him. Edward piled some food onto a clean plate and placed it in front of him. Jacob took a sniff of the food and hummed in appreciation. He took a bite and smiled in delight.

"This is delicious, Esme!" He commented loudly.

"I'm glad you like, Jacob." Esme pushed the plates closer to him. "Eat some more." She offered. Jacob did as he was told. He ate one more plate before thanking her for the meal. She smiled and proceeded to clean up the dishes.

"Oh, allow me Esme. I was the one who ate after all." Jacob gently took the plates from her and headed for the sink. He washed them thoroughly and helped Esme store the rest in the fridge for his lunch. She thanked him for his help and sent him on his way to find Edward. He found him with Carlisle in Carlisle's study. The father figure had his medical bag out and was examining Edward. Upon his entry they both smiled.

"Oh good, I won't have to go get you then." Carlisle patted Edward's upper arm while giving Jacob a welcoming smile. Edward stood from his seat across from Carlisle. He motioned for Jacob to sit. The wolf walked into the room without complaint and sat.

"Why were you going to get me?" He asked as he watched Carlisle take out a stethoscope and placed it over his chest.

"I need to make sure you're both healthy after that exciting incident." Carlisle hummed as he checked over his lungs. "Breathe harder." He commented off handedly. Jacob did as he was told and breathed harder. After a couple seconds Carlisle pulled away and placed the stethoscope down.

"Your lungs are healthy so is your heart." He announced. "Any pains?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a bit sore and tired." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's to be expected. I reckon it's been days since you've relaxed." Jacob nodded at the observation. Then Carlisle turned to his medical bag and pulled out a needle and a couple small veils. Immediately Jacob bolted from the chair, knocking it over. His expression concocted into fear. He turned to dash away only to slam into Edward. Gently Edward seized him and gave him a worried glance.

"Jacob, it's ok. He's just taking blood." Edward ran his hand soothingly repeatedly over Jacob's temple. The wolf whimpered; looking back he took a good look at what Carlisle was holding. He was holding one of those small needles used to take blood. Suddenly Jacob felt stupid. He blushed, apologized, and sat back down.

"It's ok, Jacob. It's understandable that you'll have that reaction after Bella drugged you." Carlisle assured him. He took Jacob's arm and tied the string across his upper arm. "I'm sticking in the needle." He commented as he stuck the needle in. This time Jacob didn't even flinch. He just watched as his blood traveled through the tube into the small veils. Carlisle filled three veils of blood before extracting the needle.

"What do you need my blood for?" Jacob asked.

"You're still a living being. I need to make sure everything in your system is alright and there are no infections." Carlisle explained. He packed everything away except for the veils of blood. Those he packed into a plastic bag. "I'm going to get these to the hospital to get them tested. Hopefully we'll get the results in a couple days." Carlisle bid them good bye. They listened as he closed the door and peeled out of the property in his car. Together Edward and Jacob exited Carlisle's study. Edward turned off the light and shut the door. He pulled Jacob in by the waist with a satisfied smile. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's neck with a smile of his own.

"Well, then, Mr. Black. We're safe and sound." Edward drawled.

"I'd reckon so, Mr. Cullen." Jacob played along. He leaned his body heavily onto the vampire staring up at him.

"What do you say to a little relaxing away from the world?" Edward purred into his ear. Jacob giggled, lack of a better word, and nodded.

"Whisk me away, I'm all yours." Jacob whispered back seductively. Not having to be told twice, Edward threw Jacob over his back as he jumped out one of the hallway windows. Jacob, anticipating that move, wrapped his arms tighter around Edward's neck.

"Once again, I can run on my own two legs." He laughed soundly at Edward's ear. The vampire joined him as he went faster.

"Once again, I wish to carry you." Edward countered. Jacob gave him a look.

"And never let my inner wolf out?" He mocked an offensive tone. "Edward Cullen! We need to talk!" He spouted out before he started laughing again. It was like a dream. He couldn't believe it was only a couple days ago that he was afraid for Edward's life. Only a couple days ago was Edward fighting to drink live. And now they were running around the forest mocking each other. Their laughter bounced off the trees and travelled with the wind; their smiles brightening the ever cloudy and misty scenery. Jacob buried his face affectionately into Edward's back. He nuzzled it until the vampire hummed and massaged the back of his thighs with his fingertips. Edward bursted out of the trees into a clearing, he set Jacob down as the wolf gasped.

"This is…" Jacob stumbled as he admired its green grass and peaceful scenery. There was a timeless air surrounding them as Jacob took a tentative step forward, careful of the blooming flowers. Edward followed him gauging him for every reaction he had.

"This is my secret escape." Edward finally spoke. Jacob turned to him, stared, and then laughed.

"You do know that sounded lame?" He asked between laughs. Edward shrugged with his own amused smile.

"It's what it is." He simply offered. Jacob laughed some more before containing himself. He walked into Edward and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled the vampire flush against him. Edward stared at him curiously.

"Secret escape huh?" Jacob lifted an eyebrow. "Not so secret anymore now that you've shared it with me." He teased. Edward smirked.

"I stand correct, _our _secret escape." Edward captured Jacob's lips with his own. The wolf moaned and titled his head for a better angle. He felt strong muscled arms travelling up his back and clenching hard on his dress shirt. Edward wrapped his own arms around Jacob's back and pulled him even closer. The world melted away with that one simple touch of lips. Their own scents swirled around their unity. It's overwhelmed their senses as the kiss became more passionate. They moaned simultaneously once their tongue touched. As if jolted by electricity Jacob surged forward, pushing them onto the grass. Edward flipped them as he plunged into Jacob's mouth. The taste of honey cough drops filtered into his taste buds. It was intoxicating and he found himself grinding against Jacob. Against his wishes Jacob pulled away for air. The wolf breathed deeply and stared up at him with lust clouded dark eyes. Jacob ran his hands over Edward's abs, up his chest, and over his shoulders. He linked them around Edward's upper back. A smile tugged at his lips as he panted.

Not wasting another minute Edward attacked Jacob's neck. Jacob arched into him with a sensuous long drawn-out moan. Edward nipped and tugged on the dark tanned skin, tasting the salt on his tongue. Slowly his hands trailed into Jacob's shirt. It traveled upwards past the rock hard abs that had Edward jealous and horny at the same time. They rested on the perky nipples. Jacob gasped when he felt the cold from Edward's hands fondling his nipples. His arms pulled the vampire tighter against him trying to get some more of that cold hand action. Edward winced when he felt his arms crushing between them.

"Jacob… my arms…" He whispered but didn't stop his ministrations. Per his request Jacob relaxed his arms against his shoulders. In return for him easing up Jacob pulled Edward up roughly for another kiss. This kiss was more lust than passion. Their teeth clacked painfully and their tongues fought to pin the other. In the midst of the moment Jacob had tore off Edward's shirt vulgarly. He ran his hands over the smooth cool sculpture of a perfect man's torso. He wrapped his legs around Edward's slim waist and thrust up. Their lips detached as Edward growled in pleasure. Taking this chance Jacob threw his own shirt off and far away. Edward stared down at him with glowing red lustful eyes. Viciously he tore into Jacob's mouth and worked the wolf's pants off in record time. His hands began kneading at Jacob's erection. The wolf whined and returned the favor. He unbuckled Edward's pants, pushed them as far down as he could reach, and began palming Edward's shaft.

"Jacob," Edward breathed into his mouth. Immediately his hips responded by thrusting down into Jacob. Jacob lifted his head into Edward's neck and bit teasingly on the cold hard flesh. Suddenly all control was lost. Edward grabbed the wolf's arms and pushed them down into the ground hard. Jacob winced but screamed when Edward thrust down into him fast and hard.

"E-Edward!" Jacob screamed as he thrust up trying to match his speed. But the vampire had an advantage above him and he soon found himself staring up at the sky that turned white. He screamed Edward's name till the ends of the Earth heard him. His fists clenched painfully as he felt the end drawing near. He screamed Edward's name one last time as he orgasm. Above him Edward grounded down into him coming with a grunt of Jacob's name. As they rode out their orgasm Edward bent down pressing a simple chaste kiss to Jacob's swollen lips. He pressed their foreheads together and watched the high disappear from Jacob's eyes. Jacob stared up at Edward's own red eyes. The lust and need retreated for another time. Edward flipped onto his back next to him. Pouting, Jacob flipped onto his stomach and cuddled into Edward's side. He rested his head on the vampire's chest and seized his waist with his arm. Edward chuckled but wrapped his own arm around him.

They lay there, silent and content, allowing the timeless magic of peace of the clearing work them. All their worries gone. No one else but them consisted the world. They closed their eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. The boundless wind blowing past their exposed body. It whistled a hello as it swept by. The soulful chirps of birds everywhere but nowhere. Jacob nuzzled deeper into Edward's chest with a hum of satiation.

"Can we stay here forever? Just you and me." He whispered with the after sex voice.

"I wish we could, love." Edward mumbled into his hair. "I really do." Jacob sighed. The calm and peace wasn't going to last forever.

"Can we stay at least for a while?" He hoped.

"Of course, my dear." Edward answered back happily. "We'll stay as long as you want." Jacob turned onto his stomach and rested his chin on Edward's chest with an accusing look.

"Well that's contradictory," he commented playfully. Edward looked at him.

"What is?"

"You just said we can't stay here forever but then you promised we can stay as long as I want. But what I want is to stay here forever. Therefore it's contradictory." Jacob pointed out with the best lecturing voice he could muster after mind blowing sex. Edward laughed, really laughed out loud. His laughter bounced off the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Being with you will never tire, Jacob." Edward ran his fingers over the spot above Jacob's ear and massaged the end trails of his hair. Jacob smirked and pressed a fast kiss to his lips.

"I expect no less from you, my dear." He teased Edward's choice of endearing names for him. He swear that was the one and only dead giveaway that he wasn't from this century. Yet as out dated and lame it was Jacob didn't want it to stop. He wanted to hear it more and more. He wanted to hear the proof that Edward was his and always will be.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Allow me to run home when we go?" Jacob asked hopefully. Edward stared at him, contemplating that thought. Jacob sighed. "Oh come on, Edward. You can't carry me everywhere. You've got to let me run sometime or else I'll get crummy as a wolf." Jacob gave him his best pleading look. Edward hummed as if he was thinking about it. He spared Jacob a glance before barking out a laugh.

"Oh, alright." He caved. Jacob shot up and pumped his fists into the air.

"YES!" He shouted happily, earning him a warm belly laugh from Edward. He gave the laughing vampire his best narrowed-eye suspicious look before turning away with his best stuck-up pose.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

This chapter was short but I felt good about ending it right here. Where the fluff is. XD I'm not much of a fluff person myself. If you read my other stories you'll realize I'm more of the drama/angst/action type. However this is what you get when I'm listening to Every Heart by BOA on repeat. :D

Now if you'll be kind enough to press that button below and leave me a well written review. I would love you to the ends of the world.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Blindly Betrayed**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight. If I did the vampires will NOT SPARKLE! _

**Summary**: Instead of going home after the incident in Volterra, Italy, Edward is detained by the Volturi. Help comes from the most unexpected person, Jacob.

Chapter 9

"Jane, report," Aro waved his hand for her to stand from her bow. Jane stood.

"As the humans have said, the Cullens had invaded the lab. The capsule was empty. It appears they have taken Bella." Jane contained the thrilling sensation within her. She never liked that human, always in the way and taking command just because Aro favored her.

"Bella? Why would they want Bella?" Aro wondered aloud.

"Undoubtedly they want the location of Edward and the wolf." Marcus supplied.

"But those two escaped." Jane pointed out.

"Follow up on the matter, Jane. See to it that Bella is returned to us alive."

"Alive?" Jane couldn't stop the surprise slipping from her tongue. Aro eyed her.

"Yes, alive, Jane, under no circumstances is she to die. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Jane bowed before leaving the throne room. She cursed under her breath and punched a wall. _That woman! _She screeched in her mind.

**EDWARD AND JACOB**

Edward and Jacob came stumbling into the house, legs tangled and laughing. They sailed into the marble floor unaware of the audience they had gathered in seconds. The rest of the Cullens stared down at them with curious expressions.

"Welcome back," Alice chirped. She was answered by laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. His usual cocky grin plastered onto his face. Jacob shook his head and Edward curled into himself trying to contain his laughs.

"Do you think they're drugged?" Emmett whispered to Jasper unnecessarily. Jasper arched an eyebrow at that stupid assumption. "Right," Emmett dead panned his own theory.

"Come on, guys, what's so funny?" Rosalie crouched down next to the laughing and twitching pair. Edward recovered first. He sat up, covered his eyes with one hand, and shook his head.

"Nothing, really, we're just high on adrenaline is all." Edward slapped Jacob on the leg mentally telling him to stop laughing. Jacob flipped onto his back and heaved, trying to unknot his stomach muscles.

"Well then," Esme stepped away. "I'm going to go give this to Bella." She gestured towards the tray of food she was holding.

The door to the guest room swung open gently letting the hallway light slip into the dark room. Bella had stationed herself at the corner that faced the door. She was still tightly bound but she managed to sit up and pull her legs into her chest. Bella's stare caught Esme's eyes immediately. Esme gasped in surprise before smiling sadly and closing the door.

"I brought you dinner." She whispered softly not wanting to frighten Bella. Bella didn't respond as Esme sat down in front of her and lifted the plate off the tray. She watched as the mother figure scooped up a spoonful of rice. It was placed before her mouth but she refused to eat. "You have to eat Bella."

"…" Bella pulled her head away. Esme sighed.

"Bella… you're acting childish." Esme called her on her rejection to eat. It had been three days since Bella was imprisoned in their home. Though Esme and Carlisle were against it they saw it as necessary. Bella was human but was also dangerous. However she refused to eat, taken a vow of silence, and emitted a creepy aura. "Your health is important." Esme placed the plate down onto the floor.

"I know this is cruel but bear with us. I'm sure you will be free to go soon." Esme reached out to touch Bella's cheek but the girl glared at her and moved away.

"Don't touch me!" She growled the first words she's said in days. Esme flew a little with hope. Perhaps Bella wasn't completely gone.

"There you go, it's been a while since I've heard your voice, child." Esme settled herself against the wall, careful to not touch Bella. The tension was still there. It grew when Esme shifted closer to Bella. In response Bella shifted away, shrinking into the wall beside her. She fell silent again; staring at the opposite wall where the door was left ajar. They sat in silence. Esme didn't attempt to converse with Bella. She understood of Bella's choice to not speak.

Things had been drastically changed for Bella. She was at the top of her game; her plan was going according to plan. Then this happened. It was simple math.

Plan going according to plan + plan spiraling out of control + held captive = depressing behavior

So instead of attempting to talk to Bella, Esme just sat there comforting her. Telling her that they meant no harm it was to protect their family. That was why she was held here. It was that simple.

**EDWARD AND JACOB**

The two lovers stumbled into the bathroom still in a fit of giggles. Their date at Edward's "secret hideout" had been wonderful. They spent the day making love, chatting, and basking in the afterglow of sex while enjoying the other's presence. Edward had insisted on carrying Jacob home again when they decided to leave but the wolf had transformed before he could. Jacob smirked at him as best as he could with a muzzle and together they dashed through the woods. That's when the giggles and fits of laughter started.

Edward and Jacob had slipped into a game of tag during their run. Edward was it. Jacob dashed between trees and over roots with practiced ease. Edward wasn't losing in ability and skill as well. Suddenly, without warning, Edward leapt into the air and tackled the wolf to the ground. They crashed to the ground and Jacob changed back to wrap himself around Edward. But then the unspeakable happened.

Jacob farted.

They came to a stop in a pile of soil, dead leaves, and twigs. Edward stared at Jacob and Jacob stared at Edward. The fart was loud and clear, they couldn't pretend not to hear. And they both knew who it was without confirming. Edward couldn't fart; he didn't have a functioning respiratory system. So that only left Jacob, the sole living organism with a functioning respiratory system.

The woods became really silent as they debated in their heads what to do next. Then as if in sync they snickered, chuckled, and then burst out in loud laughter. Edward rolled off Jacob mid laughter and the two rolled around for a moment. That's how they came to busting down the door in fits of laughter surprising the rest of the Cullens.

Jacob filled the bathtub with water as Edward stripped down. He felt cold hands slither past his waist to grip the buttons on his jeans. He giggled as the hands popped open the button and slid down his zipper. He shivered when one of the cold hands slid down his torso.

"Edward," he moaned, turning around to slide his own hands to the back of his lover. Edward sighed at the high temperature rolling off Jacob. They were made for each other, the desert melting the cold tundra. The vampire dipped his head to bury it in the wolf's neck, basking in the temperature that he hadn't had in centuries. He nipped at Jacob's neck eliciting a purr from his wolf.

"Edward, we've been at it for hours. Let's just take a shower and relax." Jacob pushed his shoulders away gently. Edward obliged detaching himself from Jacob's warm neck. But he had a pout on his lips. Jacob laughed. "Come on," he led the vampire into the warm water. They curled up together with Jacob against Edward's chest and in between his legs. He moaned as the water sloshed around their united forms. Edward's hands wander again as they slid down his abs towards the inside of his thighs. The long slender chilly fingers massaged him, coaxing Jacob to open his legs wider. In automated response Jacob's legs slid further and further apart the longer Edward's fingers moved. Jacob hummed. He raised his arms sliding his hands across Edward's chest to grip at the back of his neck. He leaned his head back onto the vampire's shoulder. He moaned louder when Edward trailed higher up his thigh onto his already engorged member. Edward chuckled into his ear.

"I thought you said we were going to relax." He purred, teasing Jacob. The wolf whimpered when the hands left him. He grabbed the retreating hands and glared up at Edward.

"What are you doing?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm following your advice and relaxing." Edward smiled sweet and innocent. Jacob narrowed his eyes. His grip tightened on the vampire's wrists for a moment. They stared at each other for a silent moment as the gears in Jacob's mind turned at a fast pace.

"Fuck this!" He shot up capturing Edward's lips in his own. The vampire groaned into the kiss. Against all logic he managed to push Jacob down into the tub, submerging the both of them. They continued to kiss without letting up. Jacob felt the burn in his lungs but he clung tight to Edward. He didn't want to let go just yet. Together they parted their lips and their tongues met. Jacob moaned when he was pushed back into his mouth roughly. Edward had his tongue pinned as he explored the familiar hot cavern. When the burn in Jacob's lungs became too painful he pushed Edward up. Jacob came up with a loud gasp and taking a large gulp of oxygen. As he resuscitated his lungs Edward chuckled a bit.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, cause kissing you is to die for." Jacob swooned mockingly before sneering. Edward continued to chuckle. Jacob leaned heavily onto the edge of the tub with his arms dangling on the other side. His fingertips swayed along the soft tips of the fibers of the carpet below. He paid extra attention to breathing in and out on a regular timing. Edward leaned his head back against the tub and stared at the ceiling. The mood wasn't broken, just calmed. Soon Jacob was yawning and fighting the heaviness of his eyes.

Faintly he recognized the sloshing and splashing of water around him. It lulled him further into sleep. His eyes closed when he felt himself being lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a large fluffy towel. He nestled his head against Edward's cold tundra chest as he was carried out of the bathroom and into Edward's room. The soft fabric of blanket and pillows replaced the fluffy towel he was wrapped in.

_When did he get a bed? _Jacob wondered sleepily but was distracted as he moaned and burrowed into the pillows. He opened his eyes slightly to see Edward dressed in his pants and settling down on the bed next to him. Edward pulled him in to lie against his hip, patting his shoulder.

"Sleep, Jacob." He whispered before picking up a book from the floor. He flipped it opened and began reading as he continued to pat Jacob on the shoulder softly. His hand rested firmly on the wolf's shoulder as Jacob's breathing evened out.

It was just a pretense for Edward when he picked up the book after settling Jacob in bed. There was no way he was reading and missing the peaceful and honest moment of Jacob sleeping. After the first night he spent with Jacob sleeping he found out that it was so much more interesting and better than watching Bella sleep. She'd occasionally moan but Jacob whispered words of truth and sometimes purred when he found an especially soft spot on the bed. Edward couldn't get enough of watching him sleep. He had promised Jacob he wouldn't watch but he wasn't really passing up the chance to. He'll just watch for several hours then spend the rest reading the book that he hadn't even glanced at the title yet.

He set the book down and stared down at Jacob. He ran his fingers through his soft short cropped hair. It was a shame he thought. The first time he met Jacob was when Jacob had that long straight soft mane of brown hair. It had looked good, great even. That was what gave Edward the feeling that he was ok. However now that he had cut his hair to keep himself from looking like the grudge when he transformed Edward was missing that long mane more and more. But he knew for his love's safety and advantage it was better to keep his hair cropped short.

"Mmhmm, I love you Edward." Jacob whispered after two hours of silence. Edward chuckled soundlessly before pressing a kiss to his crown.

"I love you too." He whispered into the wolf's ear. Jacob snuggled closer to his hip.

Then the door opened. Edward growled at the intruder.

"Calm down Edward. I just need a word." Carlisle came in with his hands held up telling Edward that he was of no danger. Edward cleared his throat and straightened. He narrowed his eyes and tried to read Carlisle but as usual his thoughts were masked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've just got Jacob's blood test back." He lifted up a folder.

"How is it? Is everything ok?" Edward asked worriedly immediately when Carlisle didn't smile and say "everything's fine, Jacob's as healthy as a werewolf should be."

"There's something I need to discuss with the both of you. When he wakes up bring him over to my study."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"There are some things that are better explained coming from the topic of discussion." Carlisle whispered before closing the door and walking over to his study. Edward huffed before running his hand down Jacob's neck and over his biceps to calm himself down. He lowered his head to Jacob's hair and breathed in the citrus of his shampoo and musky scent that came with being a werewolf. He didn't know when but Jacob's scent had become the relaxant to his anger, frustration, and sadness.

**EDWARD AND JACOB**

It wasn't another seven hours later did Jacob stir and yawn. He detached himself from Edward and stretched. He heard the turn of pages and turned to see Edward was halfway through the book. He smiled at him.

"Hello," he whispered with a bright smile but pulled back when the taste of morning breath assaulted him. He made a disgusted face before heading for the bathroom. Edward chuckled.

"Carlisle wants to see us after you're done." Edward announced as he flipped another page.

"Duly noted," Jacob answered back with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Carlisle was hunched over his desk in his study when the two arrived. He smiled at them and waved for them to sit.

"What's up Carlisle?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Jacob how different is your anatomy from humans?" Carlisle asked.

"Uhhh… I'm not sure actually… there are no anatomy 101 classes for us. It's mostly trial and error." Jacob shrugged.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Carlisle sighed.

"What?" This conversation was beginning to worry Jacob.

"I just got back your blood test." Carlisle slid a folder towards Jacob who stared at it, not really wanting to open it. He was afraid whatever it said inside would jump out and bite him in the back.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure if there's something wrong with it. But there's definitely something different…" Carlisle trailed off not sure what to say next.

"What's different about it?" Jacob asked. He was getting frustrated with this beating around the bush business.

"You're pregnant." Carlisle said. The entire room froze. No one breathed and no one moved. Then Jacob jerked and laughed.

"What?" He shrieked with uncontrollable laughter. Jacob clutched his stomach as his intestines tightened.

"I'm serious Jacob. Your blood test came back positive for pregnancy." Carlisle opened the folder and showed him a sheet of paper that explained it. Jacob stared at the word "positive for pregnancy". It grew in size till those were the only words he saw.

"Why were you testing for pregnancy?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't. I was testing the blood for abnormalities. I had your basic information downloaded into the computer and it recognized you as male so this popped up." Carlisle pointed to the paper Jacob was holding.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Jacob. What do you know about your own anatomy?" Jacob shook his head as he dropped the paper.

"Nothing more than you do. There… There were legends… but that's all they were!" Jacob became hysterical. "Legends are meant to be true!" He screamed. Edward grabbed his arms when he made a sprint towards Carlisle. Jacob allowed him to dominate him as he knew that if he didn't he would rip Carlisle to shreds. Carlisle remained seated and understanding. Not once had he flinched.

"Legends are also based on facts, Jacob. What are these legends you're talking about?" Carlisle asked him. Jacob huffed before swallowing and clearing his throat.

"There are these legends that came with our history. It told of male wolves in our history that had the ability to breed with other males and have children. But they were just legends and most of these wolves were either traitors or no way honorable. I've always thought it was just a way to humiliate them for turning against the tribe or not living up to our expectations. I didn't think it wasn't legends but actual truth." Jacob sobbed. What was he going to do? There was no way he was prepared to birth pups and takes care of them.

"But… Carlisle we can't have children." Edward muttered.

"Our kind never bred outside our own species. You two are the first to do so." Then he smiled softly. "I guess we learn something new every century or so." Carlisle joked but it was weakly said.

"What do we do about it?" Edward placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders. But it was pushed off as Jacob sprung up and raced to the bathroom. As if on cue he threw up.

"Great, now I'm a woman." He muttered when he came up for air before bowing down and gagging out his intestines.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!

I'm back from hiatus… for now. (lol) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't like the end part much but hey at least I updated.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think. It's been so long and I need someone to remind this fanfics still exists. (XD)


End file.
